Criminal Love
by CoolestLoserEva
Summary: When Sasuke meets Sakura because of his criminal activity, she shows him the world in a different perspective and he realises how twisted the world is. When he sees her, she is awfully hurt,will he be able to uncover her secret before its too late? LEMON
1. Troublemaker

Chapter 1:

Sasuke POV:

I sat down on a chair in the waiting room of a police station, hands cuffed, and reluctantly awaiting my faith. I watched as my father walked in with big strides and stared at me with a disappointed look on his face. I was used to that expression on his face; I had seen it too many times to count. I can't say that I liked it and every time I saw it, I became bloated with guilt but I didn't show it. My father waltzed up to my seat.

"Sasuke," he said his voice full of disappointment. "I thought we agreed you would stop this nonsense. You promised. I am very disappointed." My father is very strict mostly because when he was young he was like me, a troublemaker. That's probably what disappoints him the most: that he couldn't stop me from becoming like him.

Little did he know was that I planned to keep that promise but as we all know, old habits die hard. I was caught destroying public property. Truth be told, it was Naruto's idea but unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to get away from the cops. The cops who saw Naruto running away asked me who he was and I told them they must have been imagining the other person because I was the only one there. That got them really angry but I knew they wouldn't touch me so I grinned mockingly.

Ever since I was young, I was a troublemaker. My Dad thinks I just want attention and love. I think I just can't resist breaking the rules. It's in my genes and every time I'm going to break the rules, I start to get really excited as if I just had an energy drink. I love it so much but I would never purposely hurt someone and I try very hard to break from this constant routine. Now as I sit here in this chair, I wait for the consequences. I made a mental note to myself to tell Naruto that he owes me and scold him for his idiotic idea.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your weekend?" TenTen asked as I walked in the High School. By the context of her sentence you would think she was being nice, but by the sound of her voice you could tell Naruto told her what happened. She was mocking me and if she wasn't my friend, I would have probably gotten really angry but I knew her mocking was purely friendly. I glared at her then I put my arm over her shoulders

"You know TenTen, you're really asking for it." I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Remember that time I covered for you. If your parents found out about that little incident, they wouldn't be happy. But if you keep bugging me, it might accidentally slip."

She looked up at my grinning face with her dark brown eyes and gasped. "You wouldn't!" A split second after she said that, I felt a hand on my head and scruff my messy black hair. I turned to see who it was and was face to face with Naruto's dopy grin.

"Hey man, thanks for not telling the cops." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know it was my idea and all and you didn't have to take the heat…You're not as heartless as I thought you were." He stopped; he had nothing else to say. The expression on his face was self-explanatory. He looked guilty but thankful too.

"Hn, whatever" I said. "I know you would do it for me." Although I said that, I knew that Naruto wasn't that kind of person. He was my best bud and all but he was very self-centered.

"So what'd the court say you gotta do?" Naruto asked curious. I think he probably wanted to know because if it wasn't for me, he would have to be doing it himself.

"Well it was my favorite judge: Judge Miller," They both grinned. We were all familiar with the wrinkled, old judge since we had gotten in trouble together. We always stuck together when we got in trouble and laughed together when it was over. The judge was so fierce looking; his face kind of looked like an eagle. "He gave me 500 hours of community service. I think he gave me more than necessary because he holds a grudge against me but what do I know?" I shrugged as I said that.

"Not a lot!" Naruto said as if I wanted him to answer my question. "It's a wonder how you got through Grade 10." I glared at him.

"Hey I got better grades than you did!" I pointed out. "So don't call me stupid, stupid!" Naruto grabbed the front of my shirt as if he was going to hit me.

"Guys!" TenTen waved her hands around. "You both of you just grow up?" Naruto let go of the front of my shirt and snickered. He wasn't really going to hit me and I knew it…but TenTen didn't. She continued talking to us. "It's only the beginning of the school year! Besides last year, Sasuke was only smarter by a few percentages." Naruto glared at me competitively.

"Anyways, Sasuke I want to hear more about where you're going to spend your time." TenTen said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, if you don't like it, we could burn it down and you could work somewhere else." Naruto said but as soon as TenTen glared at him he said "Just kidding. People can't take a joke around here!" And he rolled his eyes.

"Its children's hospital and orphanage 5 blocks down from my house." I answered the unspoken question that was written all over their faces. "It'll take me about a month, every day after school for 4 hours."

"Naruto, you're volunteering there!" TenTen said quickly.

"What?" Naruto cried in distress.

"You heard me." TenTen crossed her arms over her chest. "Naruto is going to volunteer there because first of all, it was his idea to wreck that community center. Second, he should face the consequences." She looked at our astounded faces. We were speechless. "There it's decided." TenTen turned and walked over to a small group of girls.

"Is she kidding?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't think so." I replied. "Geez girls are bossy sometimes."

"You got that right." Naruto ran his hand through his blond hair in frustration.

"You brought this one on yourself." I scratched the back of my head. "You always do what she says and now she's taken that for granted."

"No I don't!" Naruto frowned at me. The school bell rang signaling the beginning of class. I rushed over to my first class. After all, I didn't want to lose to Naruto. There's no way I would let him be smarter than I am.


	2. Consequences

**(A/N: Is my story really that good? Well I'm new to this fanfiction thing so tell your friends or whatever. I'll keep writting Sorryif myposts take a long time.. Deal with it. Just to warn people there might be alittle LEMON coming up in the 10-20 chapters so anyone who doesn't like it can go shag off...ok?)**

Chapter 2:

The children's hospital looked relatively small compared to the other big ones. Naruto hadn't come and I hadn't expected him to. When I entered the first thing I noticed was the smell. The smell was awkward and different. Coughs were heard from nearby rooms. I heard giggles to my side and when I turned to look who it was, I saw a couple of teenage girls glancing my way and whispered to each other. I sighed as I turned away. My popularity never ceases to increase. I made my way to the front desk and presented myself to the lady on the other side.

"Oh, hello dear," She said. "My name is Miss Heather Dowling. Wait right here and I will send someone to help you right away." She left me there so I took this time to examine my surroundings. Everything looked very clean and bright yet it was colorful too. I didn't get a lot of time to examine because that's when the doors banged open. I spun to see who had entered and slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What an idiot!"

"No worries!" he called. "Uzumaki Naruto is here!" The girls in the waiting room giggled even louder when they saw him with his arms outstretched.

"Hello ladies." He winked at them and before he could do any more damage I pulled him towards the front desk. This was a kind of Naruto type of thing to do. Ever since I've known him, he has always loved attention and he especially liked to make an entrance; though sometimes it got him in trouble. For example, once he entered a party the same way he entered this hospital and he was stampeded with security.

I slapped the back of his head. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head with his hand.

"Did you have to?" I asked. Before Naruto could reply, Miss Dowling came rushing back with a young girl close behind her.

"What was that sound?" Miss Dowling asked horrified.

"What sound?" Naruto looked around as if he was trying to find the culprit.

"It was nothing" I assured her. "Just my friend here, being an idiot." Naruto glared at me.

"And how may I help you, young man?" Miss Dowling asked him.

"I would like to volunteer here." Naruto said with his big dopy grin. Joyful gasps were heard from behind followed by giggles. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I heard." Miss Dowling said with one-brow raised.

"He may be a handful but he can work hard when he wants to!" I tried to convince her. The girl behind her looked doubtful.

"Ok boys," Miss Dowling pushed the girl behind her up towards us. If the desk wasn't there, Miss Dowling would have probably pushed her right into Naruto. She was a short girl with bright pink hair. She had on casual black tank top and black cargo pants. She had a pretty complexion but she looked very serious until she smiled at us with gleaming white teeth. "This is Haruno Sakura. She's a nice girl and she's going to show you around. If you have any questions you can ask her." Her smile faded a bit as we smiled at her. She looked like she was examining us.

"Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm sure you heard Mr. Uzumaki when he arrived." Miss Dowling smiled but the girl refused to show any expression on her face beside the fading smile. "They are doing community service." Her smile disappeared completely. Miss Dowling sighed in disappointment when she saw the blank expression on her face and walked away.

"Follow me" Sakura said and we followed her down the hallway. Naruto didn't waste any time not talking to her. He immediately tried to start a conversation.

"So," Naruto started. "That lady--"

"Her name is Miss Dowling" Sakura said without even glancing at him.

"Yeah sure. Anyways she said if I had anything questions I could ask you." Naruto continued. I suddenly realized where he was going. I guess he was interesting in her. I smirked knowing what her answer would be if he asked her.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Naruto was usually good at picking up girls but this girl didn't look so ordinary.

The corner of her lip twitched upwards as she turned to look back at him. "Sorry Naruto, was it? I'm not interested." Naruto shrugged as if it meant nothing. I was just watching them quietly. I was surprised by her reaction.

"This is the emergency room," Sakura pointed to a door on her right. "If any of the children have any serious emergencies like a seizure or a heart attack, a doctor will be informed and you must bring them here. Some of the children here practically live here because of their serious conditions but you won't have to worry about them a lot."

We nodded in understanding. She could talk a lot.

"Do you volunteer here?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Yes, I am a volunteer here." She answered. Naruto lifted his arm and pulled it back as a sign of joy. I bet he was thinking something like he could win his heart during the time he was here. Sakura walked to another room and revealed a boy on a bed with purplish hair and green eyes, a bit like Sakura's.

Narrator's POV

Sasuke looked at the boys' eyes and Sakura's eyes, almost exactly the same. "This is Souta. He's my special patient." She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back "Sure you can come in to see if he's okay but when it comes to anything else, I do it." We nodded.

She continued to show us around, the playroom, dining room, and all the children's room. She even introduced us to some of the doctors and she assigned us job to do. Sakura left us and we started to work.

Sasuke found himself enjoying himself at the orphanage/children's hospital. The children were sweet and kind. He found he was reluctant to leave when the time came but he had to otherwise Naruto would suspect he actually like the place. 2 weeks passed quickly and Sasuke got to know many of the children. Naruto wanted to leave but he was very determined to get Sakura on a date…also TenTen would kill him.

Sakura walked in one day and Sasuke noticed a huge bruise on her jaw, one that only happened if something was purposely thrown. She had been coming in with minor injuries a lot.

"What happened?" Sasuke pointed at her jaw. She self-consciously lifted her hand to her jaw and smiled but quickly avoided eye contact.

"I tripped." She said innocently. Sasuke couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Naruto had already decided not to go that day because, as he put, he had better things to do that to stick around with sick kids.

"Sakura-onee-chan? Is that you?" Souta called and Sasuke raised his eyebrow. _Onee-chan? Sister?_ Sakura rushed over quickly to the room followed silently by Sasuke.

"Souta, is everything okay?" She leaned on his bed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you." He smiled and she smiled back at him. Sasuke saw the resemblance in their face at that moment. Yes, they were related. No wonder she didn't trust anybody else with Souta. Sasuke walked away to let them keep their privacy. He went to the playroom and check on the children.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Ayami, the 11-year old said. "Did I ever tell you how dreamy you are?" She looked up at him with big bright eyes.

He smirked. "I'm 17-years old, Ayami."

"Humor me." She replied. One of the younger children pulled on Sasuke's shirt and held up a drawing. Sakura walked in at that moment but when she saw the kids surrounding Sasuke, she stopped and stared. Sasuke's back was towards her so he couldn't see her.

"Look, Sasuke-onii-chan." Sasuke took the kid's drawing and looked at his un-toothy smile. It was a kid holding hands with a man and a woman. "That me when people come to adopt me. If anyone will ever want me…" He said sadly.

"Hey, don't say that." Sasuke reassured him bending down. "You're special. All you guys are special. If somebody doesn't want to adopt you they must be crazy." Ayami whispered something in his ear. "I would love to adopt you guys." He continued.

"Well why don't you?" Ayami clinged to his arm and the other children cheered in agreement.

"All of you?" And they cheered. "Well, I can't." They all groaned. "Even if I did, you would need a Mom." He turned around to look at Sakura and their eyes locked on for a moment. She blushed slightly. He knew she was listening from the moment Ayami whispered in his ear. "I can't adopt you but I can still give you presents." He turned back to them, reached in his pocket and took out some candy. The children cheered as they got a piece of candy. Sakura marched up.

"Sasuke, you can't give them candy, they won't be able to sleep." She scolded him. "I'm the one that has to put them to bed each night. They'll be bouncing off the walls!"

"Come on, Sakura break the rules, just this once." He smirked. "I'll make sure they get to sleep. I'll stay a few hours after." Sakura sighed and smiled at the pouting children. "Hey, don't tell Heather." Sasuke reminded them and the nodded.

**(A/N:Thank you for reviewing. Give me suggestions. Tell me what I'm doing wrong)**


	3. Sakura's Voice

**(A/N: Here's another chpater. I wrote them all at once so I'm updated the one after the other. Don't forget to update. And no I don't own Naruto. Tho I hope I did and I wish that Sasuke was based on a real person. squeal!! SASUKE FAN GIRL not like Ino or Sakura though)**

Chapter 3:

Sasuke kept true to his word and helped putting the children to sleep. Sasuke walked down the halls to look for some other child that might be roaming around when he heard some soft singing. He stopped and looked for the room where the singing was coming from. He stood on the outside of the door so listen to the beautiful sound of the person's voice. The singing was interrupted by Ayami's voice.

"You guys give me hope." Ayami said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Came Sakura's voice. Sasuke was amazed that the person that he had been entranced by her singing was actually Sakura.

"You and Sasuke-onii-chan."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us." Sakura defended.

"Anyone would think there's something going on. He talks about you sometimes when you're not around." Ayami remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura tried not to sound excited. "What does he say?"

"He says stuff like he thinks you're hiding something and that you should smile more often because you have a beautiful smile." She paused. "Oh, and he's concerned about when you come in with bruises and cuts all over your body."

"You have the heart of a teenager." Sakura said sweetly trying to change the subject. "But I still don't understand what you mean about Sasuke and me?"

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other, when you pass in the hallways or anything. He's a nice guy and really hot." She sighed and Sakura laughed slightly. "You guys give me hope that when I finally get rid of this cancer, I can have romance like that." She sniffed. Perhaps she was crying. "You guys give me hope that there's someone that will love me out there, that there's someone for everyone. I've seen couples come in and they look at each other in the same way you guys do but much more faded. I guess it goes away with years. You guys give me hope that love can be unconditional and everlasting." Sasuke heard some rummaging.

"Ayami, that's how you feel." Sakura' voice seemed muffled. "People here at the orphanage love you and now that Sasuke's here, there's one more person to love you. You are so muck luckier than all other kids because unlike kids with parents, you have a huge family that will always have your back no matter what you do, we will be proud."

"Thanks, Sakura." Ayami sobbed after a moment. Sasuke left quietly. Sakura walked down the hallway after a while, to find a book that one of the kid's was requesting. She thought she left it in Souta's room. She arrived when she heard talking. Sakura was just about to enter when she heard her name so she stood listening.

"She talks about you a lot." Souta said.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, at first she used to say that you were an arrogant criminal and that you have no business in a children's hospital because you might brainwash their little minds." Souta said. Sasuke remained silent. "Then she started saying that maybe she was wrong about you because you seemed sweet to the children and you seemed to care. She said that behind your outer hard crust there had to be something soft on the inside, whatever that means." The 17-year old girl remained silent as she cursed to herself that Souta couldn't keep secrets.

"Hey, Souta?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Sakura your sister? You guys look very similar." Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, she is." Souta said. "But don't tell her I told you. She doesn't like people knowing. It's like she's scared for my safety or something."

"Do you know why she sometimes comes to volunteer with bruises and cuts on her body?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Souta hesitated to answer. Sakura walked slowly down the hallway and ran back toward Souta's room. She pretended as if she was running the whole way. Sasuke never had his question answered.

**(A/N: What's Sakura's secret? Read next chapter to find out Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Don't forget. VIOLENCE and LEMON coming up soon. Keep reading, keep reviewing.)**


	4. Concerns

**(A/N: I love keeping you guys in suspense. You know I just thought that maybe if you are not a strong writer and you like my writing, you could send me an idea for a story and give me details and MAYBE I could write it for you. Don't forget, I have a life too! Sorta, Kinda)**

Chapter 4:

Sakura's POV:

"Hey Souta, time to go to bed." I gestured for Sasuke to come out I didn't want him butting in to my personal business. "I'm looking for a book that one of the kid's is asking me to read." Sasuke picked up a book beside him and walked out of the room bidding Souta goodnight. "Goodnight Souta-kun." I said smiling at him and closing the door slowly. The hallway was dark because it was nighttime already and the only light was coming from the moon flowing in the windows of the rooms that their doors were open. Sasuke was standing in the light and I couldn't help but notice how well-built and good he looked at that moment but I ignored it. I reached out. "Can I have the book now please?"

"Well, since you said please…only if you can reach it." He raised it up his head. He was maybe head taller than short little old me so I jumped to reach it. Sasuke laughed as he saw my attempt fail. "Come one, you can do it." I glared at him. He was mocking me. I reached again and caught the book so I grinned happily until I noticed he actually let he have it. Still he kept his grip on it and I was pushed back against a wall. Sasuke's face was inches away from mine. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and tried to stop it.

"You're blushing." He commented and I wondered how he could see in the darkness.

"Well, you _are_ pretty much a stranger and you _are_ pretty close to my face." I tried to look away from him but his eyes seemed captivating. "Can you please give me the book?"

"Not until you tell me why you come to work with bruises and cuts all over your body." Sasuke smirked.

I frowned. So this is what it's all about. I yanked on the book and it was freed from his grasp. "You know, I don't think that's any of your business."

"But—" He started but I cut him off.

"It's my business and it's something I have to deal with so just back off." I turned away. "Why would you even care? It doesn't matter to you."

Sasuke's POV

It was late, dark and nighttime. I don't even know myself why I care about Sakura's bruises and cuts. She's right; it's none of my business. I just can't help but feel concerned for her. I saw Sakura walking out and putting on a jacket. I put out my joint on a brick wall and walked toward her. She looked scared until she noticed it was me.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bother you. I just wanted to ask you if I could walk you home." I said. "You could use a little protection. You're so small."

"Sure you can walk me home…as long you don't talk about…" She said.

"My lips are sealed." I pulled my index finger and thumb across my mouth. "I can see it's a touchy subject."

"Whatever," She scoffed. Her breath was visible in the cold winter's night air. "I just don't like people sticking their noses in my business." We started walking in the direction of her house I assumed.

Sakura seemed like a strong girl, strong to her opinion and ready to stand up for anyone especially herself. But she seemed sad somehow; reluctant and hesitant to talk like she thought I knew something she didn't want me too. Maybe she was just paranoid.

"So," I broke the awkward silence. "Why did you reject Naruto when he asked you out before?" _Why am I asking this? Why do I even care?_

"Well firstly, I just met him; secondly, if he asks someone out so casually, he must do it to every girl he thinks is hot therefore he must have lots of girlfriends." I laughed. I was true; Naruto couldn't make up his mind on a girl. He liked all girls in general, not just one. "And thirdly, he's a criminal."

"That's so stereotype. Not all criminals are bad. Naruto has a good heart; he just hasn't found a person to share it with yet." I defended him. "And I'm a criminal too; you don't hate me, do you?" Once again I asked myself why I cared. I looked at her expectantly. She looked back at me and smiled shyly.

"No, I don't hate you." I smiled and nodded, looking back to the path in front of me. "I was just saying that I'm cautious around criminals. They make me anxious…well, they used to. I can't say I'm innocent either, I have stolen. I thought all criminals were bad but I guess you guys proved me wrong. At first I thought you would just be an arrogant, self-conscious criminal but you showed me different. You can really care about people when you want to."

"That's good. I glad you see it that way." I replied. "But you should still watch out because there _are _really bad people out."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know that."

"I just realized how little I know about you. Let's play a game."

"Sure," she agreed. "What's it called?"

"Umm, let's just call it Random Questions." I suggested. "It's when I ask you a question and you can answer honestly or refuse to answer, no lies. Then you ask me a question and I have to answer and so on and so forth."

"Okay, you start." She said.

"Okay, umm, favorite color?"

"Pink. Favorite food?"

"Tomatoes. Boyfriend?"

"Nope. You?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"No I meant do you have a girlfriend?" She laughed.

"No, I don't. Okay, favorite child at the hospital?"

"I can't choose. I love them all. Favorite person?"

"Michael Jackson." She laughed loud. I noticed how much she didn't laugh and that she should more often.

"Are you serious?" She covered her mouth, when she laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, once you get past his liking for young children, you could appreciate his dancing skills." She laughed again much softer though. "Favorite restaurant?"

"I like to eat on a rooftop or on a beach, not a restaurant." She stopped and looked around as rain started dribbling in from the sky. "Hurry, my house is right up the road." We ran until we reached a small house that seemed sort of gloomy. We walked up the steps just in time to avoid the huge rainfall.

"Thanks for walking me." She said shaking. "Wanna come in? We could call you a cab?" I nodded and she opened the door. I entered and saw it was not as gloomy on the inside as it was on the outside. To the left hand side, there was a living room and a half-empty bottle of beer. To the right, the kitchen was very messy. Plates were staked up in the sink and there was something that looked like puke on the floor. "Daddy," her voice sounded a bit shaky. It was pretty cold inside the house. "We have a visitor." A bald man came walking in and grabbed the beer on the table. He was only wearing his boxers and a white shirt but he smiled at me. I didn't see any resemblance between them whatsoever.

"Hi there," he said in a friendly voice. "I'm her Dad." He extended his hand and I gladly took it. He had a firm grip.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I replied. He gestured for me to sit down and Sakura took the phone to call a cab.

"So how do you know my daughter? Are you her boyfriend?" Sakura coughed in the background but I shook my head smirking at her reaction.

"No, I'm not. I just volunteer at the same place where she does." I replied. "It was dark so I offered to walk her home. You never know what creeps might be out there."

"Yes that's true." He agreed. Sakura placed the phone down on the receiver and sat beside me. "But my Sakura's a strong girl. Any creep that comes her way, she could take care of." He smiled at Sakura but she didn't smile back. I felt a weird aura around her, like hatred maybe toward her father or maybe toward me. I couldn't direct it. "You know I was getting worried because Sakura doesn't bring any of her friends. I wonder if she has any at her school." I looked at her but she avoided my gaze.

"Where's your wife? Is she here?" I asked casually looking around.

"Oh, she left me with Sakura and left. I didn't like her that much but there was no way I would poor Sakura alone. She was always sleeping around with many men. I mean can you say whore?" Sakura suddenly sat up.

"Oh, look Sasuke, your cab's here." I looked at her strangely. She was acting very weird. She walked me to the door and thanked me again and closed the door behind her. I climbed in the cab, confused. Sakura was one of the most confusing people I have ever met.

**(A/N: I could sue you guys for distracting me from doing my homework. The more reviews the sooner I update. I feel so special. Everybody loves my stories. By the way, is it confusing when I keep switching POV's 'caus if it is, I could maybe stop. But then you wouldn't know what they are feeling. That's why I like my way better. Anyways tell me your opinion. FYI, I am not a pro writer so don't expect a masterpiece. STAY TUNED FOR MORE COMING UP.)**


	5. Comforting Moments

**(A/N: Some of the reviewers predicted what was going to happen. I'm not gonna say if it's true because ou have to keep reading.)**

Chapter 5:

I ran down the sidewalk as the cops screamed out for me to stop and all that bullshit. I was in trouble…again. It was Naruto's idea again. It's funny we would get caught for stealing ramen. But I ran, determined not to get caught. For some reason, Naruto always had a good escape route he never shared with me causing me to get caught instead of him. I was running pretty close to the orphanage. I ran by a few alleyways but I couldn't go in because they would see me running and it would be a dead end. The cops were falling behind giving me time to perhaps hide when I turn a corner. I turned and almost bumped into someone. It was Sakura, most likely walking to the orphanage. She squealed when she saw me running so I grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway. I covered her mouth with my hand and pulled her in by her waist. I hid in the shadows.

"Stay still." I panted in her ear. "Don't move. Don't say anything." She nodded and I removed my hand. I unconsciously pressed against her harder when a faster cop came and looked around. Luckily, he didn't glance in our direction twice. I looked away so they wouldn't recognize me. I could feel Sakura's breathing against me and tried to ignore it. It's not like she had a choice. I was much stronger than her and she was being pushed against a wall. It's a normal reaction to feel anxious or nervous. I made her feel vulnerable. A few more cops passed by and I lowered my head to the side of hers so that Sakura's face would block my face if they looked. I couldn't help but breathing in her scent; sweet perfume that smelled like cherries. "Are they gone?" I whispered.

She cleared her throat as if she lost her voice. "I think so." She whispered back.

Sakura's POV:

I was feeling very uncomfortable. He was pressing me hard against the wall; his chest against my chest. I felt my cheeks burn but I mentally slapped myself. I'm seventeen. I should deal with these things. He gave me quite a fright when he almost bumped into me before. He pulled back and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Sorry for scaring you." Sasuke said. _You should be_. I said in my head.

"Why were they after you anyways? You know you're still in punishment for doing something else. You wouldn't want to get more hours." I pointed out.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." He said carefully walking out of the alleyway. "I like being with those kids." I smiled sub-consciously and walked out after him. "Your Dad was really nice last night." He commented. _If only._

"Are both your parents alive?" We started walking to the orphanage. It was where I was going before the interruption.

"Yeah, _unfortunately_." He said the last part under his breath.

"Don't say that!" I said. "You know that expression, be careful what you wish for. You never know what you have until you lose it. I never met my mother but I know she was beautiful. I have a faint memory of her holding me and singing softly." I looked up at the sky in reminiscing.

"Wow," I bet he was thinking I was a really deep and unexpected person. "Do you remember if she sings as well as you?" I looked at him surprised. "Yeah I heard you singing when I was walking through the hallways."

"Oh, you heard that?" I looked at the floor and started kicking a nearby pebble. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." He looked at me. "You have a really nice voice." We reached the door of the orphanage and he opened it for me. Sasuke sure was full of surprises.

During, my break, I felt like I needed to get away from people for a while. I went outside and sat on the sidewalk by the parking lot. I started feeling sorry for myself. I was alone after all. _Why? Why did my mother have to leave? Why does this happen to me?_ Tears streamed down my face and I tried to wipe them down but they just kept coming. I felt like a six-year-old. Suddenly, someone sat next to me. I turned to look who it was and saw Sasuke's black eyes looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just go away. I can't tell you." I sniffed and looked away.

"Sakura, I understand you like your privacy but you can't keep things bottle up. You're going to explode." I glared at him. "Okay, alright, I'll just sit here until you stop crying. Let me know if you need anything." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead more tears came flowing and I searched for comfort by burying my face in Sasuke's shirt. He seemed surprised at first but he eventually wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I would tell anybody. I-I just don't want anyone to get hurt." I cried until I got this awkward feeling being here in his arms. Like I wasn't allowed so I retreated.

Sasuke surprised me again that evening by staying later like he did last night. He put on a Disney movie for the kids and they all sat down to watch it.

"Daisuke, stop pulling on Aya's hair." I passed some popcorn around for the kids. "Sit still and watch the movie." I sat down on the couch beside Sasuke and watched the beginning of the movie. I didn't eat any popcorn thought, because I hate popcorn. We were watching _Lady and the Tramp_. I can't tell you the rest of the story that night because I fell asleep. I was willing myself to stay awake but obviously I had no control over my body. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and sliding my head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

**(A/N: By the way I'm running out of ideas so once you finish reading, try reviweing and giving me suggestions. I really need them, otherwise I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE! HA, that got your attention.)**


	6. Who did this?

**(A/N: Yeah I know Sasuke's a bit OOC but DEAL WITH IT. And he's kind of stupid. Acutally he's unsure and confused.)**

Chapter 6:

Sasuke's POV:

Sakura yawned beside me and closed her eyes. Her head rested on my shoulder and her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Even the children could stay up longer. Maybe she didn't have a good night's sleep last night. Still I didn't mind. I started feeling sleepy too after a while and couldn't help myself so I closed my eyes. I could faintly her Miss Dowling's voice ushering all the children to their beds.

I woke up and found it was still night time. There was a note on the table in front of me. I strained my eyes to read it.

_Sasuke and Sakura, _

_I didn't wake you because you seemed very tired._

Oh, right, Sakura is gone.

_I went to bed myself. The children are all in bed. Sakura, your father called, he seemed very angry and worried. Please call him back as soon as you wake, make sure he picks you up or Sasuke walks you home. _

_Heather Dowling. _

I should probably get home. I took my jackets and then I heard a faint voice.

"Shut up, you bitch! You're just like your mother: disobedient. You need to learn your lesson." I walked around to find the source. I walked outside and walked to the parking lot. It was lighten by the lamp post. I looked around to see. I saw two people by a car. I saw Sakura's pink hair and a man holding her wrist. She looked like she was trying to get away. Who was this guy?

"I hate you! I wish you would die and burn in hell!" Sakura screamed. What I saw next made my stomach sick and made me clench my fists in anger. He hit him with a closed fist causing her to shriek and fall to the floor, hitting her head hard on the ground. I couldn't stand there watching. I had to do something, and quick. So I let my instincts take over. I rushed over there and slammed my clenched fist in his face. I stood between Sakura and the man. I grabbed his collar and hit him again, and again, and again until I heard Sakura moan behind me. I let go and leaned over Sakura.

"Sakura, say something." I raised her head off the ground with one hand. The man took advantage of this opportunity and drove off into his car, honking at the traffic blocking his exit. Sakura opened her eyes in reply muttered something that sounded like my name. I lifted her up in my arms and rushed over to the Children's Hospital, hoping that Miss Dowling's wasn't so sleepy.

**(A/N: Yeah I know, short chapter and I stopped at a perfect spot. Part of Sakura's secret reavealed. Does anyone actually read the author's notes??? If they don't...phooey. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OR PERISH IN THE FIRE PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD!)**


	7. I'll try to correct it

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. While I was reading I got an idea kind of involving some of your reviews. Thanks anyways. I'll write more for a cookie. ;D )**

Chapter 7: 

Sakura's POV:

I opened my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my head. I saw Sasuke's face in front of me and frowned. He smiled when he saw my eyes open but quickly looked stern again. I raised my hand to my head and felt bandages over my head. "What happened?" Then suddenly I remembered. By Sasuke's face, I could tell he was worried. I sat up quickly and Sasuke put out his hand making sure I wouldn't fall for some reason. "Don't tell anybody." I told him quietly.

"Sakura," He sighed. "You're getting hurt by some guy. We have to do something about it. Can you tell me who it is?"

"No, I can't." I said quickly. "I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. You don't understand. Now he's going to take out his anger on me. I'm glad Souta's safe here." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I can see the question in his eyes. Souta? Why Souta? "Just please stay out of it, Sasuke. I have to go." I stood up and Sasuke helped me in case I fell. I could see he was dying to ask me questions but he knew me better now.

It was already morning; the sun had just risen as noticed from its position. Maybe I could still get to school. Sasuke had better too.

Sasuke's POV:

I ran home, got ready for school and waited impatiently for school to end. Naruto said he had never seen me so jumpy and asked me what was wrong. I didn't tell him anything. He would try to correct it his way, which wasn't a good way. I ran to the hospital, this time I was hoping Sakura wasn't there. I was as surprised as Dowling when she told me she wasn't here. I ran to Souta's room. He greeted me with a nice wave.

"Souta," I said urgently. "Tell me everything you know about your sister."

"What do you mean?" his brows furrowed.

"Anything she told you going on about her life. Like why she has bruises or why she refuses to tell me stuff." I explain.

"Oh, I see. Onee-chan told me not to tell anyone but I think you can help her." He said quietly. "Promise me you'll help her and I'll tell you."

"I promise, Souta. Whatever's wrong, I'll try to correct." I say gently. He sighs and pushes his hair away from his eyes.

"When I first got sent here, Sakura came everyday like she come now. But then after a year, she stopped coming for a whole month. She came back as a volunteer. She stayed for the whole night and cried by my bedside." I remembered her crying by her lonesome. "I asked what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. After a while she finally opened up and told me but only because I'm her brother. Nobody else knows. She has no friends at school because she's scared that if someone gets too close to her then they'll get hurt. But now she has you." So that was what her father was talking about that night he went to her house.

"But who's the one beating her up. Causing her trauma? Ruining her life? Do you know Souta? Is that why she was crying all the time?" I asked so many questions that have been on my mind for the whole day.

"Yes, I know who it is."

**(A/N: Hey where my cookie?)**


	8. Sakura's Secret

**(I was having kind of like a writing spree so I wrote all the way up to chapter 18 but I won't put it immediately. I have to keep you people in suspense.)**

Chapter 8: 

I ran down the road to where I thought Sakura's house. I couldn't quite remember the way. I couldn't believe what Souta had said. It was impossible to notice. But why would Souta lie. There was only one way to find out and I was going to right away. I had to save Sakura. She has suffered abuse for too long. It pained me to see her with so much damage physically and emotionally. It pained me more to have her cry in my arms and all I could do was hug her back. It pained me most that she didn't trust me enough o tell me what was going on.

_Flashback: _

_"Yes, I know who it is." Souta had said. "It's my father." _

_I stared wide eyed at him. "But how could it be? I met him..." _

_"I know, he's a very good actor. He won an award." I frowned. "It was hard for me to believe at first but you saw the bruises and cuts. My Dad was always sad when Mom died giving birth to me. He acted as if it was nothing but I could tell he could never forgive me. When I got sick, he couldn't take it anymore. He casted me away from his mind and pretended I never existed. He eventually actually started to believe it." _

_"Your father actually forgot about you?" I asked incredulously. I didn't show the surprise on my face a lot but I couldn't help it. Souta nodded solemnly. _

_"So he acted as if it was Sakura's fault Mom died. He became violent…started drinking beer and eventually he started hitting Sakura. The only way Sakura could see me was volunteering here. She steals money from her Dad every once in a while and pays for my medical bills." I stood up quickly. "Hey, where are you going?" _

_"I'm going to keep my promise." I smiled at him. "I'm going to help Sakura." He smiled back and me and thanked me for being there when no one else was. _

_End of Flashback. _

I reached her house after trying two streets and panted. I was going to knock when I hear a scream and a sound that sounded like crashing glass. I walked back a bit and launch my heavy body into the door causing it to break down. I walk into the living room. I see Sakura's father except he doesn't look the same. He has on an angry face and his nose seemed broken: probably because of me. I look at the wall and see broken glass and liquid: probably beer. I look down and Sakura crouching covering her head: she probably ducked to avoid the flying beer bottle.

Sakura's POV:

I see Sasuke burst in my door and look around the room examining it. I stand quickly.

"YOU?" My father says through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here? Did you tell him Sakura?" He said advancing toward me. Sasuke leaps in front of me protectively and my Dad stops, obviously intimidated. He doesn't want to get another beating like last night. Dad is out of shape and obviously Sasuke's very fit, he's no match, unless he had a weapon. I peer at him from behind Sasuke, admiring the view of his intimidated face, the face I wore for almost my whole life.

"Sakura, go pack you'll bags." Sasuke commanded. "I'll be waiting here." I open my mouth to say something but he stops me. "I can't let you live with this evil bastard any longer. He's hurt you way too much. I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt." I saw it before but it dawned on me now. He was worried about me which means he cared about my well-being. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it. Without thinking I raised myself and kissed him on the cheek and then rushing upstairs, I took a suitcase from under my bed. I would have used it long ago except I didn't have any where to go and whoever I told would most likely never believe my father was child-abusing bastard. I grabbed my most precious items, which were few I may add, like the picture of my mom and my stuffed pink elephant toy Pochi and a picture of Mom, Dad and me all happy together. I stuffed my clothes without folding and looked around for anything else I might have forgotten. I suddenly remembered. I rushed into the bathroom and searched the empty jewelry box. Only one piece of jewelry remained: my mother's wedding ring. As I was walking down the stairs I heard an argument.

"Haven't you realized what you've done to her?" Sasuke said. "You ruined her life. She's scarred physically and emotionally. Nothing can go beyond that. You have no right to treat her the way you did. And you don't even care. You only care for yourself." I reached the bottom of the stairs dropping my suitcase.

"Sasuke, let's go." I said.

"I don't care about her." My father's voice sounded.

"What did you say?" Sasuke warned.

"I said that I don't care about her." He repeated. "She was like a disobedient maid, a dog that needed to be punished from time to time, and a soldier who needed to be kept in line with the others."

"You're comparing Sakura to a fucking dog?" He raised his fist but I caught his arm. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Don't Sasuke, he's not worth it." I said softly. "He'll just writhe on the floor and then stroke his hurt ego. He won't ever learn his lesson. He only cares about himself." I glared at him and he looked shocked.

"No, I cared about your mother! And you took her from me!" I tugged Sasuke out the door. My Dad screamed my mom's name as if she would come back to life if he did so. We continued walked and eventually, we couldn't hear him anymore.

**(A/N: There you go: chapter 8. LEMON in chapter 13. Hee hee. XD Just a warning, or if you like lemon, I'm giving you something to look forward to. But it's not very good so...yeah.)**


	9. Signs of love

**(A/N: I updated 4 chapters today for my speacial fans! Yeah well there you go!)**

Chapter 9:

"Did Souta tell you?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought he would because you'd be so persistent you'd make him tell you." He seemed to be avoiding my gaze. Maybe he's angry at me. Maybe he's embarrassed 'because I kissed him. "What's wrong?" He's better at hiding his feelings than I am.

He didn't bother looking.

Sasuke's POV:

"Nothing." I said without looking at her. Why'd she have to kiss my cheek, now she's got all my thoughts jumbled up! My train of thought has crashed. That never happened to me.

Sakura's POV:

I could tell he's lying. He refuses to look me in the eye. "Sasuke, if you're going to lie, you could at least look at me when you lie."

Suddenly he burst out like he's been holding it in for a long time. "You could've trusted me. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you long ago. Then I wouldn't have to look at you every day and wonder why you have to marks on your body."

I decided to have a little fun so I decided to mock him. "Aw, so you were worried 'bout me, then?" I did the biggest, cutest eyes I could. "That's so sweet."

"So what if I was worried about you?" I was surprised he actually admitted it. "You know, he could've accidentally killed you one day and everybody would believe whatever he said to cover it up. He threw a beer bottle at you."

"Well, that's the reason I didn't want anyone involved…" He cut me short.

"Because you didn't want others to get hurt, yeah I know. Well what if the person wanted to get hurt, share the hurt so you didn't have to take it all." I stared down at the ground as if I was ashamed. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"If you had the choice to _let_ your friends get hurt and watch it making it eat you up inside with guilt or taking the hurt all for yourself to protect your friends…which one would you chose? It's not that hard, Sasuke." I just realized that I said out loud I considered him a friend, one of my only friends. "Friends are friends; you don't just throw them away and let them get hurt."

"That's exactly my point, Sakura. I didn't like seeing you getting hurt." He sighed. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him. I blushed. He just called me his friend. Well, if he wasn't your friend, why would he be helping you? My logic self is always so logical. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm glad I wasn't too late." He continued walking. It became silent again and I suddenly realized we were in a neighborhood full of exceptionally big houses. Mansions, even. Sasuke couldn't possibly live in a place like this.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He points to a blue and white painted mansion. Silver gates blocked the entrance and a garden lay in front of the house. I gape at it, suddenly very self-conscious of the small and dirty home I just left behind. "Y-you live here?" I manage to gasp out and he shrugged.

"I have my own apartment, too." He says casually. "This is my parents' house." He buzzed the thing by the gate and announced he was here. The gates opened creakily and we entered, munching out feet on the gravel below us. I looked all the way down the left was a small house, big enough for a young couple looking lonely down there. Sasuke saw me staring at it. "For visitors who like their privacy or for long-term couple visitors." He says. We enter the house and a butler offers to take my luggage. A dark-haired woman comes strolling in to greet us.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She says. I stare at her. She's so beautiful. She _must_ be Sasuke's mom. They have such a resemblance. She looks at me and smiles. "And who might you be? Sasuke-kun never brings his girlfriends here." I snap out of my trance and shake my head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no, no, Mrs. Uchiha" I said. "I'm not Sasuke's Girlfriend. I'm just his friend. Sasuke invited me. Am I allowed to stay here?" For some reason I felt like curtsying like I was in front of a royal family. I also imagine that in the sentence 'I'm not Sasuke's Girlfriend', the 'not' wasn't there.

"Oh please call me Miyaki **A/N: I don't know her real name. Too lazy to check.** And of course you're welcome to stay here." I smile and I see Sasuke smile too. She said to the butler. "Please bring this young lady's things next to Sasuke's room." And he did. She looked at me again. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I opened my mouth but a deep voice behind me said something instead.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" I looked around and saw an older version of Sasuke, even better-looking if possible but more wrinkles. He just looked a lot more mature. I looked at him in surprise. "Sasuke talked about a pink hair girl."

"Oh, right." Miyaki said. "He has mentioned you a couple of times."

"Try a hundred." The older version of Sasuke said.

"Don't exaggerate, Itachi." Sasuke sneered.

"I try not to, little brother." And he walked away. I frowned, confused at the encounter. Yet another member of the family comes walking in. Not so good-looking but not bad either. He had a crease mark on his forehead: probably frowned too much.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke's father. You can call me Mr. Uchiha." Miyaki nudged him in the ribs but he ignored her. He obviously likes his respect and he is the head of the house. "I insist you sleep in Sasuke's room." I went red and almost fainted while Sasuke went a little pink. "You're a healthy boy. You need to stay healthy."

"Dad, she's just a friend." Sasuke defended. "She's _not_ my girlfriend." Sasuke's dad sighed.

"All right then. Join us or dinner." He walked out of the room before I could say anything. Miyaki gestured for us to go upstairs to our rooms. We walked upstairs and down the long corridor. The second door to the end was my room while the last was Sasuke's. I opened my bedroom door and gasp and squeal.

"What? What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked urgently. Maybe he thought I saw a rat. I ignored him and ran into the room landing on my stomach on the soft bed. I looked around. It was like a princess's room. So big and the bed was huge and the curtains and wallpaper were beautiful. I had my own bathroom in my room. Good, I craved for a shower. I even had my own balcony where I could see the front yard filled with flowers. I wondered how it was in springtime when all the flowers were in bloom. I sat up and pretended to be a queen, waving my hand slowly and using a British accent.

"Chop chop, its tea time." And I pretended to sip tea from an invisible cup. I laughed and fell on my back. I looked over at Sasuke who smiled and moved out of sight. "Sasuke-kun." I called out. I surprised myself by adding the suffix at the en of his name. His face popped visibly from the side of the doorway, then his body and the rest of him. "I'm glad you rescued me." I feel like an abandoned princess who's been brought back to her castle by a handsome night.

"Me too." He said, and smiled a genuine smile. The best smile I'd ever seen from him so far.

**(Nobody's insulted me yet. YAY, your reviews make me happy. Normally if I was writting this I would have stopped a long time ago but you guys encouraged me! YAHOO!)**


	10. We will see each other again

**(A/N: Short chapter.)**

Chapter 10: 

I woke up the next morning and stared up at the white ceiling. I wondered where I was. I felt so refreshed because I had such a good night sleep. Then I remembered and I smiled happily. I walked downstairs after changing and was greeted like a normal sibling should be, except with more respect. I noticed that Itachi wasn't sitting with us while we ate breakfast.

Sasuke's POV:

"So, where's Itachi?" Sakura said slowly.

"He's out." I said and saw a look of disappointment on her face. "Probably out with one of his many girlfriends." I gripped my spoon tighter, bending it excessively.

"Sasuke-kun, you're driving Sakura-san to school, right?" Mom started trying to change the subject. I nodded and ate some more. "When you come back, we won't be here. Your father and I are leaving for a business trip."

"Yes, Sasuke?" My Dad said. "I don't mind if you have a party as long as you don't deal drugs here. And clean up after yourself." I didn't thank him. He always does stuff like this. "But finish your community service." I only had a few days left.

"I'm almost finished." Sakura did a weird sound and coughed. "Sakura, are you ready? I'll take you to school." She stood up and thanked my parents for everything. I led her to the garage and opened it. She gasped when she saw my car. I was a red mustang convertible. It wasn't even mine. It was Itachi's but he barely used it. She told me where her school was so I started driving there.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. "How many days do you have left to volunteer?" I looked at her, keeping an eye on the road. She looked a bit sad.

"Only 3 days." She sighed but remained silent, still with the sad expression on her face. "Don't worry." I reassured her. "It's not like we're not going to see each other again." She smiled at these words. The rest of the ride was silent but I couldn't stop looking at Sakura's smiling face. She was so happy about such a simple thing. When we arrived, she got off with one final look towards me. "I'll some to pick you up at the front, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. She walked in the front and I watched her. Some girls stood there gaping at her. When she got closer, they suddenly started talking.

"Sakura, you're amazing! Who is that hottie?"

"I never would have expected it from a girl like you."

"Hey, want to introduce me?" These girls were obviously not very nice to her until now because she walked in without even glancing at their surprised faces. I smirked and drove off to school. When I got there, I would tell my friends that we could hang out at my house today.


	11. Friends

**(A/N: VOILA!)**

Chapter 11: 

Sakura's POV:

Sasuke came to pick me up like he said he would. At first I thought he ditched me because he was a little late but I realized I was just being paranoid. The popular girls annoyed me for the whole day _and_ they told everybody in my grade. Everybody was surprised but they praised me. I didn't tell him he was only a friend. I didn't tell them anything. They could believe whatever they wanted. Some other girls decided they suddenly wanted to be friends with me as if it was an honor just because I was seen with a good looking guy.

But the day was also bad because I had an unexpected visitor. My Dad appeared during break and asked if he could speak to me privately. Normally I would have been scared but I was surrounded by people in the hallways and he couldn't do anything without people noticing. But I tried to stay in crowds for the rest of the day just in case. I hope he never catches me. So I decided to tell Sasuke my brilliant idea when we were at the Children's Hospital.

"He came to your school?" Sasuke asked. "If I were there I would've beaten him up."

"But Sasuke-kun, he's just going to keep coming back He doesn't want to let go." I whine. "So I thought maybe I could change schools and I could ask the school not to reveal any information to him. I already signed up at the beginning of the year because I was planning to run away. They got a space for me."

"Really, what school do you want to transfer to?" I told him the school in mind and he nodded. "That's my school. That's good. It'd be easier to drive you to school, then." I was surprised.

"Do you expect me to live in your house forever? I can't stay there for long." I said. "So that's why I'm going to go to that school because they have dorm rooms."

"But you need money for that." He said.

"Yes, well I'll get a job." She pointed out. "A smart person like me can always get a job." She bragged.

"That's wonderful, Sakura." He didn't seem very enthused.

"You don't seem very happy." I pointed out.

"Well, I just thought if you lived in my house, I could watch out for you better." He said. "And you could save some money for college or something."

"Tsk, Sasuke-kun. I feel bad about taking your hospitality for granted. So this is how it's going to be." I smiled at him. "And besides, it's not like we're not going to see each other again."

After that, I told Souta the news about what happened. He seemed so happy he was about to cry. Eventually, the volunteering was over and we drove back to Sasuke's house. Many cars were in the driveways and I wondered why. We walked into the house and searched the living room to find a bunch of people there.

"Hey, there he is everybody! I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. I know where the spare key is." It was someone who looked very familiar.

"Hey, Naruto." I said to the spiky haired blonde. He looked at me and jumped back.

"Sakura? Man, what are doing with Sakura?" I looked up at Sasuke concerned and he winked at me. He wasn't going to tell my secret.

"Her parents are out of the country so I offered to let her stay here." He lied easily. Naruto believed him.

"Oh so you're _staying_ here. At _Sasuke-teme_'s house." He raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. He punched his arm…hard.

"Oh hi Sasuke." A girl with brown hair put up in two buns at the side of her head called. "Who are you? I'm TenTen" She said to me.

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura!" He called and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. "These are my friends." Everybody introduced themselves. They were all about my age.

" Nara Shikamaru." A boy with spiky brown hair and pineapple type ponytail said. He looked kind of bored. 

"Hi, Hyuuga Neji." It was a boy with long black hair and completely white eyes.

"H-hello Sakura, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She looked like Neji including her eyes but her hair was a blue color and she didn't look serious but instead shy.

"Gaara." His voice was deep but he was very good-looking. He had a sign on his forehead that said 'love' in Japanese. His hair was red and spiky.

"Temari. I'm his sister." She points at Gaara. Her hair is bright yellow and put up in four ponytails.

"Kankuro. I'm their brother." His hair was brown but he had weird purple markings on his face. They were all related yet they looked nothing alike.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru." I smiled at him. He had a dog on his head but he was quite cute himself with his brown hair and doggy face.

"Akimichi Chouji." I could barely hear him because he was munching on some chips. He was rather large.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee." He ran up to me and shook my hand. "Your youthful beauty is too much." Sasuke moved forward and Lee automatically moved back. He had his hair cut in a bowl cut and he was wearing tights and he had a gleaming white smile.

Someone said: "Who invited him?" but I couldn't tell who.

"Hello, I'm Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet you, Sakura. And that's Aburame Shino." She pointed to a boy at the back with glasses and his jacket covering the bottom half of his face. Ino was very pretty. Her blond hair was tied up back in a ponytail and she had beautiful blue eyes.

Finally the last person there looked very much like Sasuke except his hair was placed differently and he was smiling weirdly. He said: "Hey Ugly, I'm Sai." I glared at him. I didn't like him, even if he did look a lot like Sasuke.


	12. The first Party

Chapter 12: 

I spent the rest of the night with these people and I realized how wonderful they were…except for Sai: he was really asking to get a beat down. We played games, had a few drinks and I arm wrestled all the girls. To my surprise, I beat them all, even TenTen who was the strongest of them all. I guess I really was strong on the inside, I just never knew it before. Sasuke helped me realize that. I hadn't been to a lot of parties but I knew this one was the best because I was surrounded by happy and joyful people who had many interests and they were all interesting. Although there was alcohol, I refused to drink. I guess I didn't want to end up like my father. I was also scared that one of these wonderful people would become my father but Sasuke, seeing my expression as I looked at the beer, assured me that nobody would be like that.

"So, how long are your parents going to be gone for?" Ino asked Sasuke. I had learned that Ino used to have a huge crush on Sasuke but she had moved on to Shikamaru. For some reason, it made me feel better.

"I don't know. Sometimes they are gone for weeks on end. Sometimes they come back after a day or so." He replied.

"All right!" Naruto cheered. "Then we will have as many parties as much as we possibly can." Most of the others cheered.

"Y-you know, s-since Sakura is going to the same school as us, s-she can stay with us." Hinata suggested. "If t-that's okay with Sakura and S-sasuke." I thanked her and agreed and everyone stared at Sasuke. He nodded slowly.

"Hello, little brother and his weak companions." Itachi's voice silenced the room. Everyone turned to see the older version of Sasuke.

"I see you still refuse to remove your head from your ass, Itachi." Naruto addressed.

"I wasn't talking to you, whisker boy." Itachi scowled. "Sasuke, may I speak to you privately." Sasuke stood up and followed Itachi out of the room.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll leave you some sake!" Naruto screamed and I plugged my ears to block out the sound.

Sasuke's POV:

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sasuke, you can't grow too fond of that pink-haired girl." Itachi warned.

"What do you mean? Who said I'm fond of her?" My defensive wall that I put up seemed to make him suspect me more.

"She'll just be a distraction to your improvement. You're wasting your time with her." Was he testing me in some way? The question was obvious in his eyes: Do you like this girl? Is she really worth your time? He thinks everybody is a waste of time. I scowled at him and turned away, refusing to continue the subject. Sasuke returned and saw Ino fussing over Sakura's hair.

"Is your hair real?" She held it in her hands like a precious jewel. Shikamaru reached out and plucked a hair from Sakura's head earning a cursing from Sakura's mouth. He looked at the rots and handed it to Ino.

"Look at the roots. Her hair is originally pink." Ino grabbed it and glared at it.

"Shika-kun," she whined. "I want pink hair. Get me pink hair! PLEASE!" He rolled his eyes and everybody laughed when Ino attacked him for his unconcern for her feelings. I glanced over at Sakura, she was laughing so hard. I've almost never seen her so happy except when she's with Souta. Well, only I know why.

Sakura's POV:

Eventually, they all left and I was left cleaning up but smiling at myself. Sasuke also helped me silently placing the beer cans in the recycling. I was surprised they didn't have a maid but I suppose Miyaki usually cleaned. I noticed Sasuke kept glancing in my direction.

"What?" I said, still smiling.

"Nothing." He said. "Just, you're so happy."

"Your friends are really nice." I finished cleaning and walked to the stairs. "I guess I'll just go to my room now." I don't know what I was expecting but he didn't do anything. He just stared. I was getting nervous under his gaze so I quickly proceeded upstairs.

Itachi's POV:

Little brother has this weird look in his eye. I see him staring at the weird-haired girl like he wants to say something. I've never seen him like this. I don't think this girl is good enough for him. Maybe she's just like all the other fan girls that only want him for his looks and money. Maybe not. I will put them through a test to see how much they really care about each other. I watched Sasuke enter his room but pause as if he wants to turn around and do something else, like go to the girl's room. Don't worry little brother. You will thank me for this one day.

The girl walked out around 4:00 in the morning, most likely to use the bathroom, but I approach her slowly. She turned when she heard my footsteps and gasped and she gets tense.

"Oh hi, Itachi." She said softly. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"No, not really." I replied. "I had to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" She became more relaxed. "What about?"

"I think you should leave." I said bluntly, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to stay here forever." She smiled.

"No, I mean, I think you should leave and never make contact with Sasuke again." She looked at me surprised and confused. "You are filling Sasuke's mind with weird ideas. He needs to concentrate and he can't do that when you're around."

"B-but I'm not doing anything."

"You are." I said. "You are here, with Sasuke. I think Sasuke has developed feelings for you. You must leave before it increases otherwise you will ruin his future."

"I-I don't u-understand." Tears were slowly gathering in her eyes.

"He doesn't need you. You are a distraction." She gasped softly. I was a little too harsh. "If you care about him, you will leave and never return." She lowered her head and returned to her room quickly. I smirked. My plan was in order. I just needed Sasuke to do the rest.

**(A/N: That's the last update for today.)**


	13. Sasuke's confession

Sasuke POV :

**(A/N: Sorry for not uploading for so long. I sort of got tired. I start writing then I totally forget about it. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. Didn't take me long to write.)**

Chapter 13:

Sakura's POV:

I quickly packed my suitcase, barely able to see because of the tears. Itachi's words had really gotten to me. No matter where I am, I am always useless and just an obstacle. Like when I was with my father. It was always my fault no matter what happened. Rain thundered on the roof of the house so I dressed in a jacket. I wrote down a quick note and slid it under Sasuke's door explaining that I had to leave and I walked out the door not minding the pouring rain. I felt like getting wet anyways. I looked back, knowing that I would most likely never see this house again. What I didn't know what that Sasuke is a very light sleeper and that night he had trouble sleeping because of the heavy rain.

Narrator's POV:

Sasuke sat up and watched the piece of paper slide under his door. He opened it and read it. It said:

_I'm sorry Sasuke, I had to leave. Forget about me. Have a nice life. Tell your friends "Hi" for me. Bye._

_Sakura_

Sasuke looked out the window alarmed and saw Sakura walking down the front yard. He jumped out of his bed without hesitation, ran downstairs, and out the door with only his boxers on.

"Sakura!" He called. She looked around and gasped. "Where are you going?" He saw tears in her eyes and her suitcase full. It broke his heart. He could not see her clearly because of the cloudy night.

"Sasuke-kun," She said. "I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. If I leave everything will be okay. I'm just a distraction. Itachi told m—" She sniffed and wiped her tears though it didn't really matter since she was already soaking wet.

"Itachi?" Sasuke exclaimed and Sakura looked at the ground refusing to meet his eyes. "I should have known." He said half to himself. He lifted Sakura's face so he could look into her eyes but se still looked away. "You can't leave. Don't listen to Itachi."

"He said that you might have developed feelings for me and I will be a distraction for you." She looked shameful. "And it's true. I am a distraction. You should just forget about me."

"You know for once, Itachi is half right." Sasuke whispered then said clearly. "Sakura, how can I forget about you? I finally realized it. I can't believe it took me so long. Sakura, I care about you." Sakura gasped and looked away.

"You don't mean that."

"Sakura look at me." She didn't looked up but if she had, she would've seen a half-naked Sasuke covered in rain. Rain dripped off his face but he didn't care. Now he only cared about one thing, and she was standing right in front of him. "If I didn't, why would I be here only in my boxers." He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "If you leave now, I'll leave you alone and never come looking for you. But I can't guarantee I'll forget you. Just forget about Itachi. Forget about everything…please."

She finally looked into his eyes. She saw an almost broken man, just about to lose something he really cared about. Rain flattened his hair and it stuck to his face. She shook her head and wiped her tears. She dropped her bag and approached him, reaching up and pulling him down pressing his cold lips against her warm ones. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her back. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"You know the only reason why I left was because I cared about you." She said. "Itachi said, 'If you care about him, leave and never return.'"

"Don't listen to Itachi. Stay with me." He leaned down and grabbed her underneath her knees, picking her up bridal style. She squealed and blushed. "Let's go someplace warm and get you out of those wet clothes." She blushed deeper and Sasuke headed over to the small house in front of the mansion.

Sasuke kicked open the door and kicked it close. Locating the bedroom he threw her on the bed causing her to giggle giddily. He climbed on top of her and stared into her eyes for a moment.

**(A/N: SEX SCENE ALERT! If you don't want to read it, skip it. The rest of the chapter is all SEX!)**

"Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't want to hurt you." he asked. She didn't reply, instead she answered by pulling his head down and entering a passionate kiss. He bit her lower lip gently and she granted him access to her mouth. He dominated her mouth and massaged his tongue against hers and she did the same. Sakura hands ruffled his wet black hair making drops of water go flying everywhere. Sasuke hands traveled down to her shirt and he broke the kiss for a moment to remove her shirt and her bra. He trailed kissed down her neck and stomach. Sakura arched her back in pleasure and moaned loudly. She was burning up as he kissed and suckled her right breast while massaging the other. Sakura tugged on his short hair, urging him to continue and she felt her juices pour out. Sasuke reached and pulled both her skirt and her panties off quickly and threw them away smirking. He kissed Sakura's lips again and caressed her plump breast. Sakura traced her hands down his muscular abdomen and she pulled off the only clothing he had left. Sasuke reached over to the bedside table, searched the drawer and placed a condom on his member. "Open you legs, Sakura." He said softly. She obeyed and Sasuke placed her legs to the side of his body. He entered her slowly and slid out slowly, breaking her. She felt tears threatening to come out, but she refused to comply with their wishes. She held Sasuke tight and he looked at her concerned.

"Its okay, Sasuke-kun. Keep going." She answered his unasked question. "I'll be fine." He quickened his speed a while, panting. Their bodies entwined, moving with each other. Sakura's small gasps soon became loud moaning and it encouraged Sasuke to move even faster. Sweat trickled down their bodies but it was barely noticeable on their already wet bodies from the rain. Sakura screamed when her first and second orgasm came. She wrapped her long legs around Sasuke's lean waist and moved with the time of his thrusts. The headboard banged against the wall and Sasuke finally came and dropped beside Sakura, slipping off his used condom.

**(A/N: Warning, if the first part of the story wasn't corny enough for you, corny galor is coming up. I wanted to puke while I was writing it. Oh well, I had fun anyways.)**


	14. Going crazy

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 14:

Sakura's POV:

Sunlight shone through the white curtains. What's the point in white curtains? The first thing I noticed was the pain between my legs. Then I noticed I was in a totally different room, then of course I noticed I was wearing a large t-shirt and boxers and my clothes and Sasuke's were lying on the ground. Finally I noticed I was in the arms of a young man I admired for his courageous actions. I sighed and cuddled closer, resting my head on his chest. I looked up at his sleeping face. He looked so serene and younger. I reached up and moved a strand of hair away from his face. I caressed his cheek and moved up to whisper in his ear.

"Sasuke-kun, are you awake?" I whispered it so softly; I couldn't even hear my own voice. There was no movement from Sasuke, except his breathing. I kissed his lips for a few moments and pulled back. Suddenly, there was a deep moan that came from Sasuke's throat.

"Mmm, that's nice." He opened one eye to look at me. "I like it when you whisper in my ear." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I said and he replied with the same sentence. He looked alarmed for a moment and stared at something behind me. I turned to look but saw nothing, just the window. I turned back and tilted my head in question. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw…nothing." He replied. "It's impossible." He shook his head. It looked like he was telling the truth so I didn't push the subject.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He paused to think for a moment.

"Tomato pancakes." He answered bluntly. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen. Something caught my eye in the window. I looked, but I saw nothing. I started to cook the pancakes, singing joyful tunes. I gasped and almost dropped the pan when I felt some one's strong arms around me.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said when he felt me tense up. I relaxed. It was only Sasuke. His head rested on my shoulder as I continued to cook.

"Nothing." I said. "I guess I'm just paranoid abut my father. He's very unbalanced." Sasuke pushed my pink hair to the side and kissed my neck soothingly.

"Don't worry." He said between kisses. "I'm here to protect. I won't let him hurt you again." I tilted my neck and moaned softly. Sasuke made me feel so good about myself. His hand was slowly moving towards my breast and even this small act made me feel so exquisite.

"Pancakes ready!" I exclaimed and walked away to put them on a plate for Sasuke. He groaned because I moved away from him. He said something like 'Sakura…' in a whiny voice. I placed the plate of pancakes on the table and Sasuke sat down to eat them. He ate them without an expression on his face.

Sasuke's POV:

The pancakes were really good but I couldn't get last night out of my head. I said those things and I really meant them. I don't lie very often. The control over my emotions has gone berserk. Whenever I'm around Sakura, I just can't contain it. Nobody's ever made me fell this way before. My thoughts were interrupted when I head Sakura sigh loudly. I realized she had been staring at me for the whole time. I gulped down the food that I had just been chewing.

"Sakura?" I started. She jumped, as if she were in a trance. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh nothing." She sighed loudly and continued to stare at me, smiling awkwardly. I raised my eyebrows. "It's just, I'm so happy I met you. You practically saved my life and you gave me everything ever wanted. I am truly grateful." I looked over at the clock.

"It's almost time for school." I can't lose to Naruto. "Sakura quickly put on some clothes."

"They were left outside in my suitcase. They are all wet." Her head was rested on her hands and she was talking so calmly like she hadn't a care in the world. "I'll register in your school another day. You go to school without me." I nodded in agreement and ran to the room, searching for an Uchiha shirt I could wear in the closet. Sakura took the dishes and put them in the sink. Finally, I was ready and Sakura met me at the door. I gave her a peck on the lips and smiled at her. I then realized what a stranger would think if he saw us right now. It looks as if we were a married couple and Sakura was telling her husband, me, to have a good day at work. Sakura seemed to notice too because she smiled and said:

"Have a good day at work, honey."

I pushed her hair behind her ears and held her cheek in my hand. "Don't listen to Itachi." I reminded her. "I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her again but stayed for longer and I reached down and grabbed her ass, causing her to jump and squeal. I walked away smirking and she glared at me.

At school was no better than at home. I kept thinking about her even when she wasn't there. I wasn't paying very much attention during class, which was unusual. I was thinking too much about last night. Even at the thought of her naked made me go hard. Damn it! She's not even here.

Naruto noticed my unusual behavior and decided to use it against me. "So why do you keep sighing?" I sighed. "You're acting very strange."

"Although he's acting strange, he doesn't seem angry or he would've punched you by now." Shikamaru stated. "So it must be a good thing he's thinking about."

"I say, it's about that hot chick that's staying at his place." Kiba raised his eyebrows. I wasn't really listening but that made my ears perk up.

"Ah, the beautiful Sakura." Lee said with a gleam in his eyes. "How I wish…"

"You could fuck her?" Kiba interrupted. Everyone laughed except Neji and I. "I wouldn't mind having a pass at her. Neji, maybe you could get some action."

"Stop," I stood up and they backed away. "Stop talking about her like she's a toy you pass around." I sat back down and they slowly backed away surprised.

"Maybe he's serious about her."

"Maybe she's the one."

"Sakura is very pretty, no wonder mighty Sasuke likes her."

I tried to plug my ears. Am I going crazy?


	15. The Beach

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 15:

Sakura's POV:

This house was huge. I entered every room, all of them differently decorated. It was amazing. I came across a room especially nice: Sasuke's room. Not surprising, his bed was blue, with light blue curtains and white walls. It was so neat and tidy, it made me think that he wanted to hide something. I looked around and saw something bright orange. I picked it up and read the cover of the book: _Come Come Paradise._ I opened it and screamed. Oh my gosh, Sasuke! Not that I had any problem with porn, I mean lots of people have porn but that picture I just saw was…unmentionably despicable. I saw a post-it note attached to it.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-TEME._

_I know you don't usually read these things but this one is my favorite novel and I __know__ you'll like it. ;)_

_Naruto._

Underneath it in different writing it said: _dobe. _I picked it up and put it back where I found it. I went to the art room and found an empty canvas. The whole room looked like it hadn't been used for moths. It was slightly dusty and gloomy looking. I sat down and let my inspiration take over.

... ? "o

WHEN DOES SASUKE COME BACK? It's SO boring. Someone save me from my boredom. My clothes were dry because I had just washed and cleaned them but that didn't make my boredom go away.

The phone rang. I hesitated to pick it up. But I decided I could just take a message and pretend to be a maid or something. It was Sasuke. BOOYAH!

"Hey, Sakura. Meet me out in the front in 5 minutes okay?" His deep voice said.

"But it's only noon. Don't you have more classes?" I asked innocently.

"I can't wait to see you." He said and I blushed. "Besides, my friends are coming over after school and I want some alone time with you." I blushed deeper if that was possible and I agreed to meet him.

He was in his convertible: such a beautiful car. After all that rain last night, the sky was almost cloudless. I climbed in and looked at his smiling face.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He started driving again. I shook my head and shrugged. I guess it really didn't matter.

It wasn't really an awkward conversation on the way to wherever we were going because I felt comfortable with Sasuke. I trusted him. He drove his convertible to a sandy beach. The sun seemed to radiate and reflect off the yellow sand. Not many people were there because of the timing, only some kids too small to go to school who lived close-by. I loved the beach but I never remembered telling Sasuke that. Sasuke saw my confused face and chuckled.

"You once told me that you like to eat on a beach instead of a restaurant." He said. And he pulled out a sushi bag. "And I didn't know what you wanted so I bought sushi, since were eating by the ocean." I laughed. He had a pretty good memory. We got out the car and found a spot for ourselves on the car hood observing the horizon.

I was so happy, I don't think I've ever been so happy since my mother died. We talked about things that we would probably forget because they weren't very important and ate all the sushi. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said voicing my thoughts. It was so out of the blue that Sasuke didn't answer for a moment.

"Because you deserve it." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You deserve way more than your father gave you." He finished his last tuna roll and put down his chopsticks, and motioned for her to stand in front of him. "Come, I have something for you." I stood in front of him and he turned me around so that my back was facing him. He stood up and reached for something in his pocket. He put something around my neck and pushed my hair away so he could tied it up at the back. All the while, I picked it up gently and examined it. It was beautiful. It was a necklace with a heart and a cherry blossom in the middle, diamonds surrounded it mellifluously. I turned around and hugged him tightly, happy tears in my eyes.

Every moment with Sasuke made me like him even more. I was so wrong about him in the beginning. I'm glad I changed my mind. He was so special and nice to me, he made me feel wanted and he gave me life. I wished I could tell him how much he affected me but there were no words.

I stopped hugging him and he moved back so I could sit between his legs. I leaned against him gently. I wanted to use those fulfilling three words but I didn't know what he was going to say back. I was slightly scared. What if he didn't feel he same? It would be humiliating and heartbreaking.

Sasuke's POV:

She had no idea what she was doing to me just by letting me hold her like this. I always thought love was deceitful and pointless because in the end, you'll just get hurt. But now I understand why people talk about it like it is magic. I didn't care about the past, nor the future, I just cared about the present and this moment. And I had a fear deep inside that this moment was going to end. I decided I would never make fun of love again. It started so quickly yet my feelings developed even faster. What if Sakura didn't feel the same?

Sakura's POV:

It was quiet, and I liked it like that. If only I could stop time. Sasuke leaned his head on my left shoulder and breathed in deeply, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close. I raised my left hand and held his head, pushing my neck back unto his shoulder while using my other hand to hold his hands against me. Sasuke was like my shelter, I needed him to be safe. I had a weird feeling like I was being watched, but I ignored it. There were only children and their parents. It seemed Sasuke had the same feeling because he looked around to check.

With my hand still on his head, I pulled his head back and engaged him in a perfect momentary: a moment of pure bliss and happiness that I couldn't be bought. The moment was ruined when Sasuke was hit by a football in his arm. I didn't think it hurt but it was enough for Sasuke to pull back and look to see who did it.

A little boy ran towards us apologizing quickly, a man following close behind. He was wearing glasses and his long grey hair was pushed back in a low ponytail.

"I'm really sorry." He said. I stood up and saw Sasuke glaring at the little boy. This made me laugh. He was having a fight with a little boy. I picked up the round football and passed it to him, still smiling.

"It's okay." He smiled at me, but then looked at Sasuke and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "We were just practicing. My name is Kabuto." He extended his hand.

"Haruno Sakura." I said and shook his hand. To my surprise he took it and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed.

"Pleased to meet you." Kabuto looked back at Sasuke and I did too. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. "No need for introductions. I know you are the billionaire Uchiha Sasuke." He smiled.

"Sakura, I think we should be going now." He grabbed the food on the hood and grabbed my wrist pulling me toward the car. We got in and I waved. Kabuto smiled, but it didn't seem very friendly, it was almost…sinister. Sasuke quickly drove away. I sighed. The moment was ruined but it was probably a good thing because otherwise we probably would have never moved.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. I was referring to how he left so quickly.

"Because," he simply replied, then he elaborated. "I had a bad feeling about him." There was a silence for a few minutes, a few more minutes and they would arrive at his house. "I didn't tell my friends about us. I like my privacy, like you do. I like to keep my secrets to myself." He smiled at me. Yeah, I like my secrets too. That made me feel sad, I was like his dirty little secret, nothing more. But I had to mean more to him, right? I was still doubting. We entered the house silently.

"Why are you guys always late?" Naruto said when he saw us. He raised his eyebrows. "And what were you doing together?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but I started before him.

"I wanted to go meet my brother at the hospital." It was the first thing that came to my mind. I was keeping Sasuke's dirty little secret. Suddenly there was a loud and high-pitched squeal and Ino came running in.

"Sakura's here!" She grabbed my wrist. "Us, girls are going to do your make-up." The boys groaned. "Shoo, boys shoo!" And they left the room, gladly.

"But I don't really need make-up." I said defensively.

"Who cares?" Ino said and pushed me down on the couch. "Stay still." I felt like a human-sized doll. "We'll make you even more beautiful." The girls towered over me and I sank back into the couch, clearly afraid. They were all holding tools and smiling in a sinister way.

"Sorry Sakura." Hinata said.


	16. Makeover

Sasuke POV :

**(A/N: Yay, next chapter. How are you liking it so far? Too corny for me and yet I wrote it! It's to make your corny-lovers happy.)**

Chapter 16:

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like myself but then again I didn't. They put blush on me and green eye-shadow to match my eyes. My hair was now in curls and a little stiff because of the hairspray. They had also put eyeliner on me and a flower in my hair to complete it. They made me put on one of Ino's extremely short skirts and a white shirt. The shirt was not see-through and the collar was unbuttoned showing part of my cleavage. I was afraid to say it but I looked like a whore. But still, I didn't look bad. If only the skirt was longer.

"So what's up with you and Sasuke?" Temari asked out of the blue.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Dead give-away.

"You know, Sasuke been acting weird since you moved in." TenTen said. The rest of them nodded.

"I-it's like he's in l-love or s-something." Hinata commented. My stomach became light and bouncy, like there were butterflies. Temari and TenTen nodded but Ino shook her head in disagreement.

"You guys, I think you're wrong." The feeling was gone. THANKS! "There's no way playboy Sasuke-kun would fall in love. He's totally against it. And if he did, his playboy ways would ruin it." Playboy? She slapped herself mentally. Of course, a rich and powerful _and _good-looking 17-year old would be a playboy. "Don't feel bad, Sakura." Ino said when she saw my face.

"Hey, I never said anything about us being together." I regained my senses. "Like you said, he's a playboy. There's no way he would fall for me." Even when I said it, my heart seemed to shatter. Everyone fell for it, except Hinata. I think it was because Hinata was in love herself with a player and flirter: Naruto. She recognized my feelings, though she never said anything.

Sasuke's POV:

I didn't know what they were doing but it was taking a pretty long time. The guys and I were in the kitchen drinking beer or other alcohol. Naruto was doing something illegal with his bong. I was just kind of staring into open space, thinking.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Kiba said staring at me. I wasn't really listening but I heard it, I just hadn't digested it.

"He's so spaced out; I bet if we waved a hand in his face, he wouldn't notice" Shino waved his hands around.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Shikamru usually knew everything. "But it's too troublesome to ask."

"I bet it's about…" Naruto started, stopping what he was doing. "SAKURA!" He said it so loud that I woke from my trance and looked around wildly. All the boys started laughing and I glared. "Wow, lover boy's really whipped." I clenched my fist ready to do anything to whisker face when someone opened the door.

"Someone say my name?" Sakura said, looking around. If I hadn't had my teeth clenched, my mouth would've probably fallen right open. The person at the doorway, it looked like Sakura but was it really? Everybody was staring at her speechless. She looked at them suddenly becoming very self-conscious. "What?"

"Who are you?" Chouji gazed at her in awe. Ino appeared at the doorway.

"Haruno Sakura of course." She was also wearing a lot of make up but she looked her usual self, just more fashionable. "Now, come on let's get on with the party." The boys followed, dazed and confused. They entered the living room and saw an amazing sight, for boys' eyes only. All the girls looked even more beautiful. TenTen had her hair down; Hinata had makeup and her clothes didn't cover her figure anymore; Temari had her hair down too but in curls like Sakura's and they were all wearing make-up that suited them.

Naruto immediately sat down next to the new Hinata. Of course, the girl with the biggest breasts.

"Hey Hinata!" She blushed as his face got nearer. Everybody knew that Hinata liked Naruto except for Naruto himself. He was too high for his own good.

"Hey let's watch a scary movie." Sakura suggested. "What scary movies do you have Sasuke?" Everyone else paused for a second before saying:

"All."

**(A/N: I don't like making Author Notes in every chapter so don't expect one in every chapter."**


	17. Scary movie

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 17:

Sakura's POV:

This scary movie was the scariest movie I had ever seen. Not for the reasons you think. I didn't think Sasuke had seen it even though he owned it otherwise he would've warned me. He had too many movies to be able to watch them all. It was a Japanese scary movie where a father's soul was possessed and he beat his wife and son to death while they were trying to protect the little girl. I was shaking all over. It was too much for me to handle. He started beating her. Tears were filling my eyes and my vision became blurry but I could still see the outlines. I was trying to be strong and handle it. Sasuke, who sat next to me on the couch, looked at me and slipped his arm around me to ensure that I was okay. He must've felt me shivering. The girl was running but her father was slowly catching up. I left at that moment. Nobody really noticed because they probably thought I was going to the bathroom or something. I walked quickly to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and covered my face in my hands. I was ashamed that I couldn't deal with it.

"Hey." Sasuke closed the door behind him. I didn't look up. "Are you okay?" He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I feel so weak and useless." I sobbed. "I can't do anything about it. He haunts me."

"It's okay Sakura; it's natural to feel this way." He wrapped his other arm around me and rested his chin on my head. "Don't worry." He reassured. "I'll protect you from him. And it doesn't matter if you feel weak around him, because I'll be here to here to help you up."

"You've done so much for me." My sobbing decreased slowly. "And I can't give you anything back." He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It's okay," He pulled me tighter. "Just stop crying." He said something softly, maybe meant for himself. "Being here with me is enough."

There was a scream from the living room.

"Hey, want to know what happened to the little girl who was running from her father?" He pulled back to look into my face. I nodded wiping my tears. "She got away and moved on with her life." I smiled weakly. He then continued to hug me. After a while I was feeling weird.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ever going to let me go?"

"I can't hug you out there," He said. "I'm taking advantage of the situation."

"Sasuke-kun, come on." I pushed him back and he groaned. I walked out to the couch. He came shortly after to avoid suspicion.

They fell asleep on the couches next to each other but Sasuke woke them up and shooed them away. Surprisingly for me, I had made it through the whole movie. I hadn't seen Itachi since yesterday and he was far from our minds. Sasuke told me that sometimes Itachi would disappear for days on end. The house was empty except us. I was in the kitchen again tidying up the mess. I wished that Sasuke would get a maid because this was getting tiring. I heard Sasuke enter the kitchen.

"You know you look like a whore." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I finished the dish I was working on and dried my hands. I tried to pull my skirt down a little bit. He was beside me in a second.

"I should change." I tried to walk past him but he blocked my path. He pushed me back against the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't," He said firmly. "I didn't say it was bad." He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck. I pushed my head back so he can have better access. How can he make me feel like this? I could feel his intentions pressing hard against my thigh. He reached behind me and pushed everything off the counter, making huge clanking sounds. I didn't even bother to see if anything was broken and leaned back on the counter. Sasuke raised me up from my behind and placed me on the counter. He unbuttoned my white shirt not even bothering to take it off and I leaned back on the counter. He was on top of me in a second. We slipped and fell off the side of the counter. I giggled wildly and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I tried to look sincere but I was laughing too much. I stood up; looking back over my shoulder sexily and Sasuke tackled me against the refrigerator, kissing me roughly.

**(A/N: Attention once again: Sex scene coming in next. If you are disgusted…sod off.)**

"You can't get away so easily." He growled. I raised my leg, rubbing it against his outer thigh. Still captured in the kiss, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He tried moving around and getting upstairs but accidentally slammed against the wall at the top of the stairs. My head was throbbing but I was too busy pulling off his shirt. He bumped against a few walls before he finally reached his master bedroom with a king-sized bed. I removed my shirt and bra while Sasuke pulled down my black panties and my skirt. He dropped me on the edge of the bed so my legs were hanging off. He spread my legs and inserted his tongue into my burning core, moving it expertly. I couldn't suppress my moan. When he was finished, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the protection. It took him seconds to put it on and replace his tongue with his painful erection. The sex was intoxicating. My mind clouded and I couldn't think clearly. I just wanted more of the pleasure. I couldn't control anything unless I screamed out making Sasuke go faster or harder. So I screamed and moaned when Sasuke hit a deep spot.


	18. School

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 18:

Sasuke woke up with a start panting and gasping, sweating a little. I sat up with him since he woke me up when he sat up like that.

"What's wrong?" I held the blanket close to my chest. He wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed, still panting.

"It's okay," he looked at me. "It's just a nightmare." I snaked my arms around him and pushed him back down, whispering in his ear because it seemed to calm him down. He rested his head on my chest and I lay down, playing with his hair. He put his arm around me.

After a few moments of silence and trying to get back to sleep, he said something I would never forget. "Sakura?" I answered with a sound coming from my throat. "I love you." My eyes opened up immediately and I stared at the top of his head. Is he asleep? I sighed and smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." He moved his head. Maybe he wasn't asleep. It didn't matter. It still made me happy. I couldn't go to sleep after that. I was to busy thinking about that.

Sasuke POV:

I had a weird dream. It was a nightmare. It was about a weird-looking guy with a long tongue and long black hair and that Kabuto guy we met at the beach. Anyways, Sakura was in trouble and I knew it was because of them. I remember waking up right before Sakura was going to get killed. I thanked myself for that. Even if it was a dream, I didn't think I could deal with that. I was happy to see that she was alive. Sakura comforted me when I told her about the nightmare. Normally I would feel weak if someone tried to comfort me but this was Sakura. I realized how much I would've missed her if she had died. I think I told her I loved her but I couldn't just ask her. I'm pretty sure she said she loved me too.

I was sleeping on Sakura and she had a faint smile on her sleeping face. I went to get a shower and have some time to myself. It was 5 in the morning so I didn't want to wake her up. I creped out and closed the door. I turned and was surprised to see Itachi leaning against the wall.

"Your mind is wandering." He calmly walked towards me. "You're off guard."

"Why did you try to convince Sakura to leave?" I crossed his arms over my chest. "It's none of your business."

"It was a test."

"A test?"

"I needed to see how she really felt about you and how you really felt about her." Itachi shrugged.

"And so you drove her away?!" I tried not to raise his voice.

"Well, now you know for sure she likes you so what are you complaining about?" I heard Sakura voice saying my name quietly in my room. I wanted to see her but I really wanted to kill Itachi for trying to drive away the only thing I loved. Itachi smirked knowingly when he heard her voice. Sakura is in his room, he _must_ think something happened. I glared at Itachi one last time and went back into my room. Sakura was just getting out of bed, still holding her blanket.

"What's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering where you were." She smiled at me. I sat down next to her and hugged her for a moment. I could've died and died happily.

"Sakura, I told you I wouldn't leave you." I said. "I will protect you. Now," I pulled back. "Go get ready for school. I bought your school uniform yesterday. It's in the bathroom." She blushed and I knew what she was thinking. I knew her size because I knew her body.

Sakura was fiddling with her skirt. The school was huge and intimidating and fancy. She obviously felt out of place.

"Sakura, calm down." I tried to calm her down. "You're going to be fine." We reached the front desk and Sakura told them who she was. They gave her a package with a map of the school and her classes. She only had 4 classes with me and it made me feel insecure. Though I was happy to find that Hinata was in all her classes. Hinata would be able to take care of her when I wasn't there.

Fortunately her first block, science, was with me so I walked with her to her first class. We were early anyways so there weren't many people in our class. People were staring at me in the hallways. I usually only walk with one crowd and Sakura wasn't part of it. But she is now.

I sat all the way at the back of the class where I usually sat and Sakura sat next to me. People started filing in. Nobody really seemed to notice Sakura which I found really weird because her hair was unnatural. People who did notice didn't look at her twice. Naruto, Kiba, TenTen, Gaara, Hinata and Ino eventually came in and chatted with us.

"Yay, Sakura finally came to our school." Ino cheered. "Join the cheerleading team!"

"They have a martial arts team." TenTen suggested. "Too bad they don't have weapons."

"The uniform looks really good on you." Kiba complimented. I looked over at Gaara who was glaring at some girls who were giggling at him. He stopped and looked over at Sakura nodding his head so she knew he acknowledged her. The girls glared at Sakura.

"Good morning children." The teacher came walking in. She had blonde hair and rather big bosom. She looked really young.

"Hey, old hag." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, if you don't shut your fat ass mouth, I'll send you back to 8th Grade." She said. Everybody laughed heartily. "Okay class, we have a new student. Come up and introduce yourself." Everyone looked around to see who the new kid was. "I'm Tsunade by the way." Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the class. A boy wolf-whistled and stood up who just happened to be Naruto.

"Whoo, Sakura!" Naruto cheered. He was the only one standing but not the only one looking at her. Tsunade gave him a warning look and he sat down.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura." She nervously looked around. "And I have nothing else to say. If you want to get to know me, talk to me." She went back to her spot next to me.


	19. To break a man's heart

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 19:

Sakura's POV:

This boy was getting annoying but I didn't want to be rude and suddenly leave. He kept talking about stuff I really didn't care. I had been at the school for at least 3 weeks and people noticed me. 5 guys asked me out already and I had to kindly refuse. I now had a fan group full of boys and even some girls. I felt famous. I had never gotten this much attention although I didn't really like it. Sasuke got jealous but he never admitted it. He himself had a fan group but it's not like he wanted it. Sasuke still hadn't told his friends about us. His parents had returned last week and I could see he was dying to touch me. He hadn't been able to kiss me or touch me for 7 days and it was killing him that I was there just to tempt him. I hated it too. I loved being in Sasuke's arms but I couldn't do that with everyone around.

I had visited Souta almost everyday, to tell him about everything. I told Ayami about us and she cheered running around saying, "I knew it! I told you!" It took me a long time to shut her up.

"…I heard you were good at Science so maybe we could get together sometime and you could help me." The boy was a science geek and he obviously didn't think I knew that. "We could go out to a restaurant."

"Sorry she can't." Sasuke was behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"She can speak for herself." He said. I opened my mouth but Sasuke repeated again.

"She's not going with you."

"Why not?" The boy asked acting all high and mighty. "It's not like she's going out with you. It's not like she's your girlfriend."

"She is." Sasuke said. I gasped, he told someone. The boy started at him wide-eyed. Was that an accident? Was he tired of pretending? The boy ran away and told his friend. Now everybody would know.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked incredulously.

"Sakura, if people know then I don't have to keep it a secret anymore." He put his hand on my back and pulled me close. "It was killing me that I couldn't touch you when you were right in front of me. Now I can do whatever I want."

A girl screamed and we both turned to look who screamed. It was one of the members of the Sasuke fan club. "Sakura! I'll get you."

It seemed like war. My fan club was trying to destroy Sasuke and his was trying to destroy me. Sasuke's friends weren't really surprised. They all thought it was temporary like all the other girls. I didn't want it to be but reality was catching up to me.

One day, I went on the roof to cool down. I found a spot out of sight of people and sighed. How much work it was just to be in this fancy High School. I hoped Sasuke wouldn't come looking for me because otherwise I couldn't concentrate. I closed my eyes and let the sun soak up my stress.

"Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" I opened my eyes and saw the man I saw at the beach that day. "Remember me? My name is Kabuto. I have come to make a deal with you."

Someone walked in my sight from my right. I looked and saw my father carrying Souta with a knife to his throat. I covered my mouth to stop a scream.

"Good job," Kabuto said. "If you scream, Souta will go bye bye."

"What do you want with me?" Angry tears prickled at my eyes. "Why is Souta involved?"

"I shall explain." Kabuto said. "My master here, Orochimaru has been using your father's body for the last year. You father had been long dead. We studied your father's daily activities and copied them." He smirked. "It wasn't really hard. One day, Orochimaru saw Sasuke and he immediately decided that Sasuke's body was the best. He found out everything about Sasuke and when he got in trouble, he bribed the judge to make him do community service where you volunteered." My father started to change shape. Eventually he became a pale faced man with weird eyes and long black hair.

"Why? Why make Sasuke-kun work in the same place as me?" I cried. "How do I come in?"

"There are many ways to break a man's heart. In Sasuke's case, there is only one." I was still confused. "If he had nothing to lose, he would come with us willingly."

"So you're going to kill me? And Souta too?"

"No." Orochimaru declared. "He would seek revenge driven by anger and he wouldn't even think about joining us." I was relieved. "You are going to do exactly what I say or send you Souta's fingers one by one." Souta gasped and sobbed louder. I covered my mouth again.

"If I do this, Souta will be free unharmed?"

"Yes," Orochimaru replied. "If you do it successfully. If you fail, Souta gets hurt and you try again. Fail too many times and Souta dies."

"So…What do I have to do?" I gulped.

"You have to break his heart." Orochimaru declared spontaneously. "You must break the bonds between you and Sasuke in the most harmful way possible." He paused. "If you tell anyone of this plan, be careful what you receive in your mail." He laughed like a maniac. There was smoke and the three of them disappeared. I covered my face in my hands and slid down the wall. What will I do? Whatever I do, I'll lose one of the two people I love the most.


	20. Problem is: I love her too much

Sasuke POV :

**(A/N: Usually I try to make my chapter at least 1,000 words but in this one it looks like I wasn't successful.)**

Chapter 20:

Sasuke's POV:

Sakura seemed to act weird today. She was flirting with other guys and enjoying it. She even pretended to bump into Gaara and helped him pick up his stuff in the most provocative way I've ever seen. What hurt the most was that I considered Gaara a friend. He didn't flirt with her but he didn't do anything to stop it either. Sakura barely talked to me when I asked her what was going on. The look on her face said 'I don't want to talk to you' but her eyes said 'I'm sorry.'

I didn't drive her home because I couldn't find her. I looked inside her room. All her clothes and belongings were gone. Was this some kind of joke? Instead I found a pink slip slid under my door: _Meet me at the beach where we ate sushi. We __need__ to talk. Sakura._

I got in the car quickly and drove to the beach as fast as possible. What is wrong with Sakura? Is she upset because I told someone about us? I arrived and saw Sakura leaning against Ino's blue Volkswagen. She probably borrowed it but why? She looked like she was crying. I got out and sat down next to her on the hood trying to look her in the eyes but she refused to look him in the eye.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura was silent. "Sakura what the hell is wrong? You're scaring me." I put my hand on her shoulder, she turned finally and I was shocked to see that her eyes were pink, probably from crying so much. "Sakura, talk to me."

"Sasuke," She shrugged of his hand. I stiffened; she didn't put the suffix _–kun_ at the end of my name. "I-I don't think we should be tog—"

"Don't say it." I stopped her. "Why? Why are you doing this? Did Itachi say something to you again?"

"No, it's not Itachi." She paused. "I just don't think we're meant for each other. This is the right way. It was just puppy love, nothing more."

"How can you say that? I love you more than anything else in the world. **(A/N: That's sort of the problem Sasuke!)** If this is so right, then why does it feel so wrong? Just tell me why."

"B-because…" She stuttered. "Because I met someone else." I was taken aback. The possibility never occurred to me. Way to hurt a guy's ego. Sakura was crying. "I'm sorry." At first I felt like kicking the bastard's ass, but that wouldn't solve anything. If Sakura was happy, then I would be happy she's happy. But really deep inside, the monster who wanted to find the bastard and punch his face in, was dying to come out.

"Well," I felt like crying. "Make sure he takes care of you. I hope you'll be happy with him." I had to get out of there or I might burst out crying. I half expected her to call my name and say it was all a cruel joke or jump back in my arms…but she didn't. I drove away, a tear rolled down my cheek. I touched it to see if it was real. This girl had really changed me.

Sakura's POV:

"There!" Sakura screamed to no one. "I did it! Come out, I know you're there."

Orochimaru came out from behind a house clapping slowly and smiling. Kabuto came behind him carrying Souta. He looked unhealthy and weak.

"What have you done to Souta-kun?" Sakura screeched.

"He's just sleeping." Kabuto said.

Sakura extended her hand. "Give him back." Kabuto went out of sight taking Souta with him. "What are you doing?! I did what you wanted!"

"Yes," Orochimaru agreed. "But we have to make sure you don't try and stop Sasuke after you get Souta back." There was a puff of smoke and Orochimaru was gone again.


	21. Decisions

Chapter 21:

Sasuke's POV:

I sat in the rain, remembering the first time Sakura tried to leave. That was a wonderful night because I confessed how I felt and she returned my feelings. This time I was unsuccessful. I wanted to call Sakura's cell phone that I gave her but I couldn't. She would just say the same thing.

Suddenly, out of no where, a puff of smoke and two men inside it appeared. They were the same people from my dream. I stood quickly but they raised their hands defensively.

"Don't worry Uchiha Sasuke, we're not going to hurt you." The one with long black hair said. "I'm Orochimaru. I have been watching you for a long time. You have great potential."

"I don't have time to be talking to you." I waved my hand.

"You're sitting in the rain all alone, of course you have time." Kabuto gestured to the bench. "Stop mourning over your lost girlfriend and listen to us."

I turned quickly. "How do you know about that?"

"We told you," Orochimaru proclaimed. "We have been watching you. We want you to join us in force."

"And why would I want to do that?" I sneered.

"Because," Orochimaru smirked. "You have lost the thing that you care most about in the world. You can restart with us." I stayed silent waiting for them to continue. "You can do whatever you like and best of all, you could kill people."

I looked up. Right now all I wanted to do was make someone hurt more than I am.

"It would be paradise." Kabuto said. "And you could have many more girls, more beautiful and talented than Sakura. It would be a great way to get over her."

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"You don't have to answer us immediately. We will give you 24 hours to think about it." Orochimaru said.

"I don't need 24 hours. I agree. I just need to pack. Meet me here in 3 hours." I took my decision right then and there.

"Alright then." He threw something on the floor. "Until then" There was smoke and they were gone.

I thought about it. What was left of my life? The love of my life was gone. I couldn't get her back. So I went home and I started to pack.


	22. We need a plan

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 22:

Maybe, I'll go see her one last time before I leave. I needed to see her face before I left her forever. I drove to Ino's house where I thought she was staying since she had Ino's car. Hinata was there so she let me in.

"I-I don't t-think it's a g-good idea for you to g-go talk to her right now, S-sasuke." She warned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's in d-distress." Hinata sighed. "S-she still loves you. S-she said herself y-you were the best thing that e-ever happened to her."

"So why'd did she leave me?" I exclaimed. This wasn't making any sense at all.

"F-from what I think, s-she was blackmailed. The way she acts it's a-as thought she was r-reluctant to, not that she m-met someone else." Hinata leaned in to whisper to me. "S-she has nightmare, a-and she s-screams for y-you and s-someone n-named Souta!" I stood up. Souta is involved. I have to figure out what is going on. I heard crying and what sounded like Sakura's voice so I walked towards it.

"I-I wish I c-could tell anybody! I feel so hopeless." I remembered when she said those words to me. "I-if only I h-hadn't met Sasuke!" Those words stung me.

"You don't mean that!" Ino voice was loud and clear over Sakura's sobbing.

"N-no, I don't." Sakura said. "But if I hadn't maybe Souta would be okay." Souta's name again. How is Souta involved? "I hate Orochimaru!" Orochimaru? I walked outside and dialed a number. Ayami answered the phone.

"Ayami, it's Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun! What's up?" She squealed.

"Is Souta there?" I needed to make sure.

"Souta?" She sighed. "We were going to call you once we were sure. Souta has gone missing. According to the video, it was some guy with white hair."

"Thanks Ayami!"

"No problem?" I hung up and clenched my fists. That bastard was using Souta as blackmail. If I lost Sakura, I would leave without even thinking about it. I ran back into the house.

Sakura's POV:

"I hate Orochimaru." I said.

"Sakura," Ino said seriously. "I have no idea what you're talking about but do you still love Sasuke?" I paused. Of course I did but I needed to give him up to save Souta. "Go fix things up with him. He can help you with your problem."

"You don't understand." I exclaimed. "He is the problem. I love him and he loves me but that is the problem!"

"I'm not following. Either I'm stupid or you're not making any sense."

At that moment Sasuke came barging in. "Sakura!" He yelled.

"S-sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" I bit my tongue. I said _Sasuke-kun_. He knew that I wasn't serious at that moment. He walked up to me, fell on his knees a kissed me pulling me close. I was shocked for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I mean Sasuke let go." I pushed him off.

"Sakura, I know about Souta." Sasuke declared.

"You do?" Ino was just looking at us incredulously.

"You always kept your secrets. If you'd have somehow told I could've helped you." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I was scared!" I hugged him as fresh tears came out. "I didn't know what to do. They said they would send me Souta's fingers if I didn't. As long as you were alive, I could save Souta. They said they just wanted you on their team. They didn't say they were going to hurt you."

"It's okay Sakura, I have an idea." He turned to Ino. "Call up all the guys. Tell them it's an emergency. I need Shikamaru to think of a plan."

"If you're going to beat some bad guys up, I'm coming too!" TenTen was at the door cracking her knuckles.

"Count me in" Temari cheered.

"For S-sakura's brother!" Hinata said as loud as her small voice could go.

"I guess, I'm going to have to get a manicure another day because I'm coming too!" Ino said enthusiastically.

I looked at them so gratefully. "Thanks you guys. I'm real glad I met you all."


	23. In the name of love, justice and makeup!

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 23:

Sasuke's POV:

I left the house looking sad, just in case those two bastards were still watching me and I went home to grab my stuff and left to the appointed meeting place. Since I arrived early, they arrived early too (most likely because they _had_ been following me.)

"Good choice, Sasuke." Orochimaru exclaimed. "You will be very strong by the time I'm done with you. Now let's head to our head quarters."

They jumped away and I followed silently. We made our way to the outskirts of the city to the forest nearby. They arrived at a waterfall and Orochimaru climbed under it while I followed. It was dark and gloomy and bats hung from the ceiling.

"Orochimaru-sama, I sense we're being followed." Kabuto whispered.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru ignored him. He had no doubt in his mind. "Kill the boy. We have no use for him any more."

"I will not let you do that!" Some one exclaimed. "In the name of love, justice and my makeup, I will... how does it go again?" Ino turned to Hinata and she shrugged. "Whatever, dude. You're going down." Kabuto turned to look where Souta was supposed to be tied up but Sakura was already untying him.

"We're trapped!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"By children! We can escape." Orochimaru snickered. I moved forward and punched Orochimaru's white face.

"Bastard!"

Sakura's POV:

Everything was going as planned. We followed Sasuke without being detected and I untied Souta. Now we just have to get away.

"Sakura! Help me!" Souta was screaming for my help! I looked and saw Kabuto using Souta as a shield. I ran up to Kabuto and punched him in the stomach really hard. He let go of Souta and Souta crawled away.

"Don't ever touch my brother again." I punched him again and he groaned. "I hated you from the moment I met you." I turned and kicked him hard in the solarplexes. He groaned on the floor.

"You know Sasuke." I heard Orochimaru say. "I was going to take over your body once it was strong enough."

"Like I would have let you!" Sasuke gave him another punch. The others were standing at the entrance so they wouldn't run away and if we needed help but we seemed to be taking care of things pretty good.

"Shikamaru!" I carried Souta to him. "Will you take Souta to the hospital for me?"

"How troublesome, but okay." Souta was so weak and tired, but he still had all his fingers which I was glad for.

"Sasuke!" Chouji yelled. "Behind you!" Kabuto was coming up behind Sasuke with a long sharp knife. I was the closest one. Maybe I could stop Kabuto. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get there in time. I didn't care if I died as long as the people who meant the most to me lived, and all my new friends. I jumped in front of Kabuto and I felt the sharp blade in my stomach.

"SAKURA!" I heard many voices. I couldn't distinguish them. I looked at their scared faces and at Sasuke's terrified face. I smiled. He was alright, and so was Souta, and so were my friends. I collapsed and my mind blurred.

Sasuke's POV:

She fell to the ground. Anger rose in me. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I yelled at Kabuto. I slammed him against the wall and punched him. Gaara and Sai ran up and pulled me away from Kabuto. I was like a wild animal. I couldn't control myself.

"Sasuke!" Neji said. "Think of Sakura!" I came back to my senses and stopped struggling. Sai and Gaara let me go and I ran to Sakura to see if the was okay. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Sakura! Sakura! Don't give up." I called out to her. "Stay with me." My hands were getting bloody as I lifted her up.

"I'll go get the car!" Sai called. I walked out form the waterfall as fast as I could.

"Take care of those bastards!" I heard Ino say. "This is for Sakura you evil snake guy!"

"Call the police." TenTen pointed out. "We need them to have a look at these assholes!"

I arrived to the outside of the forest where Sai was waiting with the car. I jumped in the backseat with Sakura and Sai started driving. Sai was known for his excessive obsession with street racing but this race was the most important race. I was depending on him to race with time.

"Stay with us, Ugly!" Sai screamed as he dodged the cars on the way to a hospital. Sakura opened her eyes and coughed up a bit of blood.

"I never really liked you Sai." She said softly. "But you were a good friend."

"Don't talk Sakura." I warned her. "You have to keep your strength."

"These may be my last words." She coughed. "I have to say them."

"Don't say that. You will have many more words after today!" My eyes were starting to water.

"Sasuke-kun, I have never regretted meeting you or your friends." She groaned and winced in pain, closing her eyes. "I love you…don't forget." And her eyes didn't open again. The car came to a screeching halt. I climbed out of the car, dripping with blood and entered the hospital screaming for a doctor. The only hope left.


	24. Hypnotised by Death

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 24:

Sakura's POV:

I could hear some voices telling me to stay here. Not to leave. I couldn't tell who it was. I was losing my strength. Maybe I should give up. Life hasn't been favorable to me, maybe death will be.

"Clear!" I heard someone say. There was pressure on my chest. Leave me alone! I'm trying to die here. "We're losing her. Clear!" Oh, God! It felt like my father was hitting me again. I just want to fade away.

"Sakura!" That is a familiar voice. But I can't really remember.

"Ugly! Come back!" Another familiar voice.

"Get the youngsters out of here." The voice from before. Wait, who are they? I have to remember. Who calls me ugly?

"Ugly, don't give up!" His voice was fading. It was Sai and I heard Sasuke. I remember. My new friend and the love of my life. I have to life, for their sake and for mine. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with them. They saved my life by giving me one. I have to see their faces again.

"Sakura!" It was Sasuke. How I wish Sasuke was holding me right now.

"Sakura!" This time it was female. It was Ino. "We love you!"

"We're your new family, S-sakura!" It was Hinata. They loved me and I loved them. Why did I even think about leaving these wonderful people for death. Death, I hate you, for hypnotizing me! I'm leaving you, for them, because I love them.

"Didn't I say get them out of here!" The doctor said.

"No, doctor, her heart rate is going up." A nurse said. "Maybe it's because of their voices." At that moment there was a stampede of voices in my head. 13 voices to be exact. I could even hear Neji, Gaara, Shino and Kankuro who don't talk much. They all cared. I will fight this death. I will fight until I live…so I can see their faces at least one more time.


	25. Am I in Heaven?

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 25:

I opened my eyes and saw s vision in front of me. It was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and everything behind her was white.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked. "Are you an angel?"

"Awe that's so sweet!" Ino said. I was staring up at the ceiling.

"Even on the brink of death, she still has a sense of humor." Kankuro said and everyone except Ino laughed. I sat up and saw 14 people surrounding me. The people I care most about in my entire life. They all cheered and Souta was crying.

"Sai!" I said forcefully and suddenly. "Come closer for a second." He walked beside me to see what I had to say. I raised my arm and punched him on the arm.

"What the hell was that for, Ugly!" I punched him again.

"It's for calling me ugly when I was dying!" I answered. "And for almost giving me a heart attack with your driving!"

"You heard me?" He said incredulously.

"Actually," I started, looking around at all of them. "I heard all of you guys. That's why I came back. So Sai, I won't get mad at you for calling me Ugly anymore because that's what helped save my life. I wouldn't be alive if you guys didn't care about me."

"Hey, I never said I cared about you." Gaara said deeply. I stared at him but the corner of his lips twitched up after a moment. He was giving me a smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey whatever happened to the Snake guy and Kabuto?" I asked confused.

Ino raised her hands, bloody at the knuckles and some broken nails. "I punched them too hard so I broke some of my nails." She smiled and I laughed but held my stomach in pain.

"They were sent to jail with a fair trial." Neji responded after everyone made a fuss over the pain in my stomach.

I stretched out my arms. "I love you guys." They all came in to give me a hug, some of them reluctant to personal contact but they all came anyways. I realized Sasuke had been quiet for the whole time, looking at me like it was a miracle. Shikamaru noticed that we were staring at each other so he said:

"Hey let's go guys. We'll be back later to see Sakura." They all got the hint except for Ino.

"But I want to stay here!" She squealed as Shikamaru lifted her up and threw her across his shoulder. "Nara Shikamaru! Put me down!" Sasuke was the only one left standing in the room. As soon as the door closed he sat on my bed and kissed me like he'd never kissed me before.

"You fool." He looked me in the eyes. "I don't think I could've lived if you died."

"Me neither." I replied. That's why I tried to save him.

"I was so scared. I thought you were going to die." He said slowly.

"I was." I said. "But then I heard Sai call me Ugly and I got mad and then I heard your voice and I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"If I didn't why would I say it?" I rolled my eyes. It was obvious to me that he was my soul-mate. Maybe he didn't feel the same.

"Then I got something for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out something bright and shiny.

"My mother's wedding ring." I gasped. "Where did you get this?"

"You dropped it when you were living at my house." He said. "But you see Sakura, I was thinking yesterday and the day before and since the day I first told you I loved you and when you were dying, I would miss you if you died. So I too want to spend the rest of my life with you and I think the only way to do that is… if you will marry me?"

"Marry you!?" I gasped. My heart was beating fast. "Sasuke-kun, I'm in a hospital. You're asking me now to marry you!"

"Yeah, I hear that's what people do when they love each other." He said sarcastically. "My life would be nothing without you."

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I love you." He scoffed. "Besides, if you marry me, I can kiss you and protect and never have to worry about you again. And we can have children and--"

"CHILDREN?!" I screamed a little too loud and blushed. "Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that."

"What? You don't want children?" He asked surprised. He approached me suddenly. "We can get started right now."

I blushed furiously. "Of course I want children but I'm only seventeen."

"So you will you marry me or not?" He asked impatiently.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not if you say it like that." Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me tight close against his body.

"Marry me god dammit." He smirked.

"Okay okay," I smiled. "I'll marry you." He smiled in triumph. "But can we wait a year or so until we finish High School."

"Okay then." He agreed. It was better that way. I hugged him. He was too good to me. I loved him so much I felt my chest was going to burst.

"And _then_ we can get started with making babies." I whispered in his ear. I whispered it so softly and he shivered as my breath ran down his neck.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to resist and the babies might come early." He chuckled.


	26. The end!

Sasuke POV :

Chapter 26:

Narrator's POV:

In my opinion, weddings are so corny. They both stand on the altar and say 'I do' and you know it. They always say it otherwise why would they be there. But this wedding was awesome. The speeches may have been corny but it was awesome. And so was the honeymoon may I add. They had never been happier. I'm feeling sick just writing those words. At the moment of the wedding they were never happier but in the bedroom their happiness was erased by pure pleasure, if you know what I mean.

Sasuke carried her bridal style and threw her on the huge bed.

"Are you ready to make babies?" Sasuke asked.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" She scoffed. "I married you for a reason didn't I?"

"You married me for that?" He pretended to feel hurt.

"Yeah that," She said. "And because I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura." He kissed her passionately and began to remove her dress. They removed all their clothing expertly, as they have been doing for the past year. Sasuke placed her legs on his shoulders and entered her, this time bare, and thrust in and out. She said she liked it rough and he liked her moans. She liked the feeling of his bare skin in her body and when he hit a deep spot in her. They never wanted to use a condom again. Sakura enjoyed it while Sasuke kissed her neck and left hickey marks on her neck. At last, he came into her and for the first time, his juices were poured into her body, most likely to go conceive a child or more if they were lucky.

Sakura rested her head on his chest happily and he pulled her closer to him from her waist. They looked down at her stomach which would be growing soon and they both saw the scar: the scar that showed Sakura's undying love for Sasuke. The looked at each other and smiled. Hearts intertwined with one another hoping that this moment would never end.

THE END!

**(A/N: How I wished I wrote those words sooner : The end. Darn I wanted Sakura to die. Too bad so sad. It was corny, right? I personally wanted to make a sad ending but I couldn't fit it in.)**


End file.
